


15 Days With You

by clexa9999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Humor, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa9999/pseuds/clexa9999
Summary: "15 days."She said while directly looking at my eyes. I've never seen those cerulean orbs stare at me in this intensity before. Usually, they were full of... admiration."What?""Date me for 15 days. After that I'll be completely out of your life." Now her irritable, annoying face showed a smug expression; like she was challenging me or something. But me being myself, of course I just couldn't back down from a challenge.Challenge accepted!Little did I know that those 15 days would be the days that I will never forget; not in this lifetime.





	1. Prologue

"Good morning Sandra!" Cassidy's irksome voice reached my ears, into my eardrums, my ear canal, through those three little bones, and finally into my brain, telling me to walk faster or risk having my day ruined.

.

Too late. 

"Hey, flowers for you." She said, falling into step beside me, with a bouquet of roses in her hand. 

You may think that it's sweet, saying 'Oh, look how cute. She's giving her flowers everyday blah blah blah' and all that shit. I admit, flowers everyday is kind of flattering for a lady. But flowers everyday for the past five years?! That's creepy! 

"No thanks Cassidy. Why don't you just eat that. Maybe it will give your brain some badly needed nutrients so that you will finally comprehend that I am not into you!" I was gasping for air after that mini speech but Cassidy still wore that dumb smile on her face whilst clapping her hands. 

"Very good Sandra! You have a potential in acting!" God how I want to wipe that smile off her face. 

"Arrrrgh!" I stomped my heel-cladded foot on the concrete ground like some five year-old. "You are so annoying." 

She smiled and took a glance at her wristwatch. "And you know what?"

"What?!"

"You are so late." Then she grinned. She knew she won the fight this time. 

I gave her a death glare before I opened the door to my car and got in. After I gave her the finger, I drove off speeding. 

"Drive safe!" I heard her exasperating voice. 

Damn it. Now my day is officially ruined. 

*In the Office* 

"You're late." My co-worker slash bestfriend said from her cubicle.

"I know Jaz." I sat in my chair and turned my computer on. "Someone thought that they've been nice long enough and decided to cause trouble." 

"Cassidy?" I groaned from hearing her name while I heard Jaz giggle. 

"I guess that answers the question." She's been with me long enough so she knew the difference between my non-Cassidy and Cassidy days. "I don't get it. What does she see in you?" 

"Wow. Thank you bestftiend. That comment sure boosts my ego to the nth degree." I pride myself on my looks, of course. First, I have a curvaceous body that's toned and proportioned. Then there's my face. Althought I'm not very beautiful, I'm still more than pretty enough to attract anyone that I want. I think my charm lies on my warm chocolate eyes. They're just so inviting. 

I heard Jaz laugh softly, careful not to attract the attention of our surly boss. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just wondering, that's all. About a lot of things." Then I heard the familiar sound of the keyboard. She returned back to work. I did the same and focused on the pile of documents on my side. This is going to be a loooooong day. 

 

"Hey, wa'nna go to Alberto's for lunch?" Jaz invited. 

"Oh, sure. Let me just finish up here."

After thirty minutes, we were seated on our favorite fast food restaurant, eating food that's bad for your health. 

"Sandy," Jaz calls me Sandy sometimes. "Why don't you like Cassidy too?" 

Oh we're back to the Cassidy talk. My mood immediately went sour. "I told you many times before Jaz." I gently placed my triple deck cheeseburger back on my plate. 

"But I don't get it. Cassidy's drop dead gorgeous, kind, patient-"

"Sweet, humble, rich..." I continued with a roll of my eyes. 

"Yes, yes!" She said excitedly. "Exactly!"

"You're forgetting something, Jaz." I said after taking a sip of lemonade. 

"What is it?"

"I'm straight." 

 

"Sandra, the boss wants to see you." Erica, one of my officemates told me.  
Oh no, not again? 1

Jaz giggled and looked up at me. "Good luck Sandy." 

I sighed and nodded at Erica. "Yeah, I'll go." 

I fixed my blouse and hair before I went inside the elevator. Why I felt the need to do that, I don't know. 

37th floor. 

The whole floor was our boss' office. Yeah, freaking unbelievable. I walked up to the secretary behind the desk, Daisy. She greeted me with a smile. 

"Good morning Sandra. I guess the lady boss wanted to see you again. Just go inside." 

"Yeah. Thanks Daisy." I forced a smile on my face. 

I walked towards the big double doors and before I pushed it open, I took a long, deep breath. I'm going to need it.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

And there, seated behind a sexy, silver desk was Cassidy; our boss.


	2. Day One

Cassidy grinned, and leaned back on her chair confidently while all I could do was stand there, feeling so small. "Well well well, Miss Harrison." Cassidy played with a pen and twirled it around her fingers. "I believe you that this belong to you." She said, pointing to the bouquet on her table. 

My jaws clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about ma'am."

She laughed and stood up, taking the flowers with her. She read the note. "Sandra, you look so lovely today. Signed, Cassy." Grinning, she walked up to me. "Now, it's either you're not Sandra, or I'm not Cassy. But I believe I tried to give you the flowers this morning." 

I tried my hardest not to scowl. Scowling gives you wrinkles. 

This is so unfair. 

She stopped when she was about a foot from me. "Aren't you gonn'a take this?" Then, she held out the flowers for me to take.

I was about to snatch it away when she withdrew her hand. "Not so fast," she said in a singsong tune. "You have to say 'can I have the flowers please?'" Then she grinned. 

My face felt hot. I'm sure my blood temperature is starting to elevate. With a pouty face, I did what she told. "Can I have the flowers please?" I said it in a soft, expressionless voice while looking at anywhere but her. 

"Hmmmm... good, but I can't hear you very well. Can you repeat that?" I turned to glare at her. She's enjoying this. A little too much, I think. 

"Can I please have the flowers?" I said in a much firmer and louder voice.

"Of course, cupcake." She grinned and let me take the flowers from her. "And by the way, those faces that you make when you're angry are absolutely adorable." 

I turned away, ready to march out of the door, when a hand clamped on my wrist.

"Please don't go." 

Before turning around, I rolled my eyes. "Ma'am, I don't see why I have to stay in this room any longer, considering that we don't have any work-related issues to talk about." 

She let go of my wrist and returned to her desk.

"Oh, but I'm here to offer you a proposition." 

My brows connected. "What proposition?"

"15 days." 

She said while directly looking at my eyes. I've never seen those cerulean orbs stare at me in this intensity before. Usually, they were full of... admiration. 

"What?" 

"Date me for 15 days. After that I'll be completely out of your life." Now her irritable, annoying face showed a smug expression; like she was challenging me or something. But me being myself, of course I just couldn't back down from a challenge. 

"There has to be a catch in this." I muttered.

She smiled gently. "No catch. Just date me for 15 days. We'll treat each other as girlfriends. Then, I'll stay out of your way after that. I'll be so good at staying away that you'll forget I even existed." 

I raised an eyebrow at her. This offer actually sounds good, but I have my doubts on her. "Girlfriends? You mean like we have to kiss and... you know, have... sex?" 

She grinned mischievously. "Of course. Girlfriends do that, don't they?" 

Why, that pervert! 

"Miss Williams, your offer sounds good but I'm afraid I have to refuse. Good day." I was again, about to turn away when she stopped me. 

 

"Wait, maybe we can negotiate on that part." Hmmm... She sounds desperate. "What do you have in mind?"

"No sex, no kissing, no fondling, no touching!" I immediately stated.  
She just laughed. "Well then, you just have to deal with me every single day."

"I'll report you to the police as a stalker!" 

Again, she chuckled. "The police works for me, honey." Dammit. 

"Okay. No sex, no fondling, no kissing." I pouted. "How's that?"

"In your dreams! How about no sex. That's generous enough." 

"No sex and one kiss per day. Take it or leave it." I laid it down on her. Now, it's just about who's more desperate now. 

She thought for a second, as if trying to work around our deal. Then, a naughty smile came upon her lips. "Okay. No sex of any kind and one kiss on the lips everyday. Deal." She held out hand for me to shake. 105

I looked at her hand as if it's a snake. "I still don't trust you." 

She sighed and held up her hands in surrender. She walked up to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Daisy, I need you to send Mr. Bryan in as soon as possible. If he doesn't get here in five, he's fired." She tapped her fingers on the desk as she listened for the reply. "Well I don't care." Then, she put the phone down. 

"Okay sweetie, let's wait for my lawyer to settle this down." 

My jaws dropped. "A lawyer?!"

She nodded.

"Are you nuts?" I asked, completely blown away. 

"Well, you said you don't trust me. So now, I'm sending in a lawyer."

True enough, a man in a suit came rushing in 5 minutes later. The poor man was sweating and breathing so hard. 

"Mr. Bryan, I need your help. Please sit down on the chair." Cassidy gestured the small desk beside her own and then pushed a button on a remote control thingy. Daisy came in a second later with a glass of cold water who she gave to the still huffing lawyer.

"Okay, now that you're here Mr. Bryan, I need you to make a contract."

"What for, Miss Williams?" Mr. Bryan opened his laptop and waited for it to boost. 

Cassidy smiled and walked towards me. "For Miss Harrison here and me. It must say that Miss Harrison will be my girlfriend and vice versa for 15 days under the terms that there will be no sex, and only one a kiss on the lips everyday."

Mr. Bryan looked dumbfounded. "I thought it was business related." 

"Are you questioning me?" She glared at him. 

He immediately shrunk back on his seat. "No ma'am. Just asking." Then, he typed away. 

"Oh, and it also must say that at the end of our fifteen-day dating period, I must stay away from her at all costs. Failure to comply in any of our arrangement will result in my immediate arrest for breach of contract." 

Again, my jaw dropped. This shit is turning serious!  
I looked at Cassidy intently.

"What?" She smiled when she caught me looking at her. "I'm a serious and honest person." 

"Miss Cassidy," Mr. Bryan intertupted us. "As your lawyer, I advise you not to make such hasty contracts. I mean, this young lady here works for you. It will be impossible to stay away from her." 

"David," she warned him. "As your boss, just do what I say. And make it simple." Mr. Bryan could just nod. 

"And when will this arrangement start?" He asked.

Cassidy looked at me, as if asking.

"Today." I firmly stated. 

Cassidy grinned. "My, my, my; aren't you very eager." 

I could just roll my eyes.

After a while, Mr. Bryan printed out three copies of the documents and told us to sign them. Cassidy handed me a pen and one of the documents while she signed the other.

This is it. After five years of torture, I am finally going to get rid of her. Well, after two weeks more. 

I signed the document, with my name in neat, cursive form. I didn't bother to read the content. I trust the lawyer. 

Then, we swapped documents until we were done signing them all. I get to keep one copy, Cassidy keeps one, and then Mr. Bryan holds the last copy. 

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Bryan." Cassidy and I shook his hand and after that, he left the room.

This is it. Now, I have a girlfriend. 

"So, buttercup, where were we?" She grinned and walked closer, with her hips swaying sexily side to side, forcing me to walk backwards until the cold wall stopped me. Putting both of her hands at the wall at either side of my head, she might as well trap me in a cage. "Ah, yes. I was about to get my kiss for day one." She whispered, staring intently at my lips. 

Amazingly, my heart started to pound harder. So hard I was able to hear the individual beating of it. And I could've sworn that I heard two hearts beating simultaneously. Was it Cassidy's heart? 

I didn't have time to ponder though, as soft lips came down on my own. 

Cassidy kissed me hungrily, as if starved for a month. Every nook and cranny, every swell and jut, she made it her goal to memorize. Until her tongue snaked out to lightly caress my lips. It begged for entrance. Slowly, I opened my mouth little bit. And there it went, exploring the insides of my mouth like a newly-discovered cave. I tried to stifle a moan, but it turned me on. Her tongue surely is talented. It touched my own, and in few seconds more, our tongues were doing a dance of their own, sliding and gliding against each other. My knees started trembling. What an amazing kisser. 

And then, it dawned in me. 

I was enjoying Cassidy's kiss! No, this should not be like this! 

I was able to wake up from the trance that Cassidy put me under, and I pushed her off me.  
Bad move.  
My knees gave out. If Cassidy hadn't caught me, I surely would've fallen on the floor. Now, standing very close to each other, we both were gasping for air and wearing very similar expressions on our face; disbelief. 

Suddenly, she broke out in a grin. "That was so awesome, baby. You're a great kisser." Then, she kissed my cheek. 

If this is the kind of kiss that I get everyday... 

Oh god, please forgive me 'cause I just sinned. And will probably sin a lot more in the next fourteen days.


	3. Day Two

The annoying sound of my alarm jarred me from my sleep the next day. My body feels so weak and I feel no motivation at all to go to work. I know! I'm going to call in sick for work. Yup. I'm going to do just that. 

But then, stupid, annoying Cassidy will know and will probably bug me for the whole day. Better not. 

Speaking of Cassidy, I haven't seen her at all since our glorious make out session. She's probably busy with work. 

I still cant believe I let her kiss me! Like, ewwwwww.... I hope she stays busy with work the whole two weeks we're supposeed to date. But that's just me wishing for the impossible. 92

I dragged my body from the bed and took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, etc. Afterwards, I ate my breakfast consisting of a chocolate chip cookie and coffee. 

I looked at the time. 7:45 a.m. Great! If Cassidy doesn't show up, I might just be able to make it in time for work! 

Hurry, hurry.... I took a long glance around the house hoping I didn't forget anything, then stepped out of the door aaaaaand into Cassidy's arms. What the fuck? 

"Good morning buttercup. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Then she pecked my cheeks. 

"Cassidy Williams!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
"I'm here to pick my girlfriend up for work. She's a small thing, about 5'2, and walks around with a permanent scowl on her face. Did you happen to see her around here?" 

I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards my car at the garage. "You are such a dork." 

"Hey, didn't you just hear me? I'm going to pick you up and ride in my beautiful 2015 Lamborghini Aventador." Then, she pointed at her car. Wow. I don't know a single thing about cars but I'm sure that sexy, candy apple red... thingy costs more than my apartment. And It looked new. 

"Is that brand new?"

She grinned. "Of course. I can't have you sitting on an out of style Ferrari." 

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure I'm going to develop some abnormality soon if I don't stop doing it. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer my own ride." It may not be some hot, expensive sports car, but hey; my Cadillac is my baby. I bought it when I graduated college. 

"Sandra, can't you just let me do this? Just for fourteen more days." Then, she pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes. 

"Stop it. You look hideous." Well, not really. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. She had her auburn hair down and she's wearing casual jeans, red blouse, and sandals. Just a slight touch of make up grazed her face. I hate to admit this, but she looked good. And you don't have to be a genius to figure out that her get up is not work-smart. 

"See something you like?" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Aren't you going to go to work?" I ignored her question.

"Oh, not really. But let me drop you off the office first." She smiled innocently, but I can still see a hint of mischievousness in those eyes.   
"Reaaaaaally?" I crossed my arms on my chest. 

She didn't wait for my reply and just dragged me towards her parked car on the street.  
"Cassidy, let go of me!" I pulled and struggled to free myself from her steely grip but she was... too strong. So clichè. 

"Get in." We stopped by her car and she opened the door on the passenger side. 

I pouted and stubbornly refused. "This is technically kidnapping, you jerk!" 

 

Her face became dark and I swallowed a lump in my throat when I saw that she was slowly walking towards me and effectively pressing me against the car. "What-... What are you going to do?"

She didn't reply and put both of her hands on my waist. She pulled me to her, and our lower extremities pressed together while I put both of my hands on her chest to stop her from leaning in closer. I turned away and looked for someone; anyone who could help me with this kiss-stealing maniac. 

"Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?"   
I could smell and feel her sweet breath on my cheek.

"Go away. I hate you." 

"Oh, but we signed a contract, remember?" She asked in this playful tone. Slowly, I felt her lips on my cheek, trailing down on my jaw and into my neck. I shivered. 

"See? You're starting to like my kisses." She whispered. 

I gathered all my remaining will and pushed her away. Huffing, I went inside her car which actually smelled so nice. I could hear her laughing as she circled the car and into the driver's seat. It irritated me.

"What's so funny?"

She grinned and started the car. "Nothing." I felt the car purr to life and we were finally on our way to the office. 

Or so I thought.

The buildings we passed were familiar alright, but we weren't going anywhere near the office.

"Where are we?" I glanced at her to see her silently smiling to herself. This has trouble written all over it. 

"Oh, you know. Just to some place." 

"Cassidy!"

She laughed and played some music. Sam Smith's voice filled the car. "Chill. We're going to get something to eat. I'm starving." 

"I'm going to be late for work!" I argued.

"Who's going to fire you? I'm the boss remember?" She glanced at me and grinned. "And besides, you're on vacation." 

I'm on what? 

"Say that again?" I'm not quite sure I heard that right.

"You're on vacation. A paid vacation, of course." We stopped at a red light. I took that opportunity to reach across the passenger seat and hit her arms again and again. 11

"You jerk! I didn't even file for a vacation! What am I supposed to do now?" 

She laughed and dodged some of my attacks. "Be with me of course." 

I huffed and sulked in my seat. What a total bitch. We arrived at a small but cozy pancake house and sat by the window. She sat confidently across me while a busty waitress immediately approached us and gave us menus. 'Holly' was written in her nametag. 

"So ladies, while I wait for your order, may I know your drinks?" She smiled politely. I tried to really concentrate on other things, like the menu, but her tits were just so big. I couldn't help but discreetly look down on my own and feel a little envious. 

"Honey." Cassidy called for my attention.

My face flushed as I was caught. "Uhm, I'll have coffee please."

Holly smiled and left while Cassidy tried to control her laugh.

I glared at her. "Say something and I'll seriously slap you." 

She smirked. "I still like yours even if it's pretty much non-existent." 

That's it. 

"You bitch." I reached over and slapped her forearms and hands and everything that I could hit. "My boo-... breasts are not non-existent!" She just laughed and covered up. 

"Babe, chill." She giggled. "What did I say?" 

Realizing that the patrons of the small diner were looking at us, I sat down and composed myself while Cassidy's face was red from laughing so much. Holly then returned and asked for our orders.

"I'll have your blueberry pancakes, triple chocolate mousse cake and a slice of your special apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." 

And now Cassidy's eyes widened in shock. The waitress turned to her and asked for her order. "I'll uhm... just have your chocolate chip pancakes."

"Will that be all?" Holly asked.

Cassidy turned to me, as if asking if I want more. I glared at her and told Holly yes. 

After Holly left, I found Cassidy smiling to herself.

"What?" I barked at her. 

She faced me and smiled, clearly amused. "Damn girl. I thought I was the one starving. With an appetite like that, how do you manage to keep your body so fine?"

"I work out." I simply replied. 

"Ooooh." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "How would you like to... 'work out' with me?"   
"No," I pushed her back into her seat. "-thank you." 

She shook her head and laughed softly. "Oh cupcake, you are so adorable." 

I frowned. "I have a name, you know. It's Sandra." 

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Whatever, cream puff." 

Ugh! This woman is soooo frustrating! 

The food arrived and I ignored her completely, concentrating on the delicious food before me. The blueberry pancakes were heavenly. The mousse was just perfect, and the pie was divine. By the end of our meal, I was leaning back on my chair, a hand on my tummy, and a satisfied smile on my face. Thank god for this delightful meal. 

"Sweetie, we have to go." Cassidy pulled on my hand. I remained stubbornly seated, still dreaming of the sweet, tangy apple pie drenched in ice cream.

"Nooooooooo..." She chuckled. 

"I thought you wanted to work?"

At the mention of work, I immediately stood up. "You're taking me to work?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah. You wanted to work, right?"

Of course! More time away from her!

"Yes!"

She pulled on my hand and led me towards her car. "Oh, by the way," she said, opening the car and reaching for something. She pulled out another bouquet of flowers and handed them to me. "These are for you." 

I rolled my eyes. "Flowers. Why am I not so surprised?" 

She smiled and assisted me in getting inside her car. What a gentlewoman. 

She got inside and started the car.

"Do you own a flower shop or something?" 

She smiled. "No. But my friend does. She makes sure I get the freshest in the bunch." 

I smelled the roses. Well, they were pleasant. 

When we got to my workplace, our supervisor immediately called me to his office.  
I glared at Cassidy and mouthed 'this is your fault'. She just laughed and told me to not worry.

"Miss Harrison." Mr. Greene said. "Are you aware that you are on vacation?" 

"Uhhhh... Yes sir. But I didn't file for a vacation leave, sir. I don't think that it's valid."

He sighed and motioned me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. "Miss Harrison, Miss Williams told me that as of yesterday, you are working directly under her. And because she is our boss and she says you are on a vacation, you are on a vacation." 

I groaned. "But sir, I want to work." 

"You have to deal with Miss Williams then."

I spotted the phone across the room. "Can I use your telephone to call her?"

"Suit yourself." 

I stood up and went to the telephone to dial Cassidy's office. Daisy's voice greeted me a second later. "This is Daisy speaking. How may I help you today?"

"Hey Daisy, this is Sandra. Can I speak to Cass- uhm... Miss Williams?"

"Oh sure, I'll connect you to her. Hang on a second."

After a few seconds, I heard Cassidy's irritating voice again. "Hello, my little candy bear. What's up?" 

I really wanted to yell at her right now, but since my supervisor was watching me, I held back.

"Miss Williams. I don't know why you felt inclined to put me on a vacation, but may I please work again?" I said in a very, very mild tone of voice.

"Ooooh. I like you talking like that." She said, clearly amused. "Can you say that again?" 

I exhaled quite loudly, calming myself. "Miss Williams, may I work again?"

"Sure butterscotch. I'll email Mr. Fatty there to let you work again. But," her voice turned mischievous and playful. "If I ever need you for any reasons, like for example, a date, then I will take you anytime, okay?" 

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, Miss Williams. Thank you."

"No problem cupcake. See you after work." 

I didn't even say goodbye. I hung up on her. 

"Miss Williams has agreed to let me work again, sir." I told him while he just shook his head.

"I don't get it. You got a chance to have a paid vacation. If I were you, I'd enjoy every second of it." 

I smiled and bid him goodbye.

Oh, trust me. If I accepted that vacation, I wouldn't enjoy it. Nope. I would never enjoy the company of one Cassidy Williams. 

 

"So, how was your day coo coo bear?" 

I snapped my head to her direction. "Sandra! My name is Sandra for god's sake!" Curse this woman sitting beside me. 

She laughed and parked into my driveway. "Whatever lamb chops. And sorry I couldn't take you out to dinner tonight. I have so much work." 

Nah, it's okay. I prefer it, actually. 

"Oh, yeah. Not a problem."

"Stay here for a second." I watched as she got out of the car to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said simply. Hey, I can appreciate a simple, kind gesture. Even if it came from her. 

"No problem baby." 

I was about to walk inside the gate when I felt myself being jerked back.

"So, no good night kiss?" She said, her eyes sparkling.

I rolled my eyes. "No." 

She slowly pinned me against her car and leaned closer. "Too bad, because I'm going to kiss you senseless anyways." 

And without another word, her lips captured mine. Again.

Well, there goes our second kiss. Against her car and practically in the middle of the road. 

Two down, thirteen more to go.


	4. Day Three

This time, to make sure that I won't see Cassidy's face first thing in the morning, I woke up half an hour earlier than usual. That way I go to work early, Cassy won't have to drive me, and my day would be ruined a little less earlier. I felt pretty smart thinking of that. 

She will probably be upset about it, but who cares?

I internally shrugged and smirked. My mother raised a smart woman. 

"Good morning lollipop!" 

I nearly had a heart attack. 

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well good morning to me too." Cassidy grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Cassidy!" I glared at her. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm just making sure that you won't slip past me." Then she laughed softly, the corners of her mouth lifting into a gentle smile. "And by the looks of things here, you were planning on doing the exact thing." 

I frowned. "You are so annoying." 

"Tell me something I haven't heard before, sweetie." She winked and grabbed my wrist to pull me along. What can I possibly do? I willingly got into her very nice smelling car and there, on the passenger's seat, is another bouquet of flowers. This time, it's lilies. 

"Thank you." I said as she closed the door for me.

She entered the car a second later. "Care to join me for breakfast 

Bunny?" 

I just shrugged, not looking at her. She will probably drag me to breakfast anyways. 

"Look at me for a second."

I turned my head. "Wh- Uummmmph!" My lips halted to a stop as her mouth once again captured mine. She kissed me so feverishly, never letting a second wane. Bodies moving closer and lips frenzying, we shared an intense, passionate kiss. And as a natural response, my eyes closed. 

I remembered the events last night.

She really meant it when she told me she was going to kiss me senseless. It took a lot from me to not respond to her kiss. I think my knees turned weak for an hour and I had to rest to let it regain strength.   
And I'm not even into women! 

Damn you Cassidy! 

My eyes opened wide when I felt a sneaky hand on my thigh. I smacked it with my right hand. 

I felt her smile and then pull away slightly, her forehead on mine.

"What have you done to me Sandra?" She whispered, voice hoarse. "You got me addicted to you." 

I just stared at her blue orbs, slightly out of breath. After a while, she lightly kissed my nose before pulling away and smiling to herself. 

I hate to admit it, but... it was kind of cute.   
She was kind'a cute.

She brought me to the same place. The pancake house.

"What, no fancy cafés or super expensive restaurants?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

She smiled at me. "I prefer to make things simple but enjoyable." Then, her forehead creased. "But if you want, I can take you to this great five-star diner just out of town. It has a terrific view and the food is-" 

"Cassidy," I stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I like this place." Then, for the first time, I gave her a small smile. 

 

She beamed and her cheeks just got a tinge of red. "Wait here." Then she got out and opened the door on my side.   
I thanked her and together, we went inside. We sat on the same table, waiting for the waitress to appear. I was hoping that Holly wouldn't serve us, as she makes me uncomfortable. Yeah, I'm totally jealous of her breasts. Speaking of Holly, she approached our table carrying a tray.   
Who's lucky?   
Not me!

"Good morning ladies." She politely greeted after putting down our coffees. "So, what will you two pretties have?"   
This time, I didn't stare at her chest. I concentrated on ordering food.   
"Uhm, I'll have your ultimate stack pancakes with extra maple syrup and whipped cream and a slice of blueberry pie with a scoop of pistachio ice cream."   
When I looked up, Holly actually looked amused while Cassy just shook her head and smiled. "I'll have your breakfast platter please."   
"Would that be all?" I nodded.  
After Holly left, I found Cassidy staring at me with a smile on her face.  
"What?" I asked, frowning.  
"Are you sure you can eat all that?" She laughed. "Baby cakes, I'm not so sure your little body can take all that pancake."   
I pouted. "I may be small, but I can eat a lot. Shame on you for judging."   
Then, she let out another gleeful laugh. "Did you see the ultimate stack? It looked more like the leaning tower of pancakes!"   
I sipped my coffee before giving her the evil eye. "I can finish it."   
She held her hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say honey."  
**********  
Well, that was.... interesting. I actually had some decent conversation with Cassidy during breakfast. But really, most of the time all she did was either flirt with me or tease me. Sometimes both! Oh, and I did finish the pancakes. And the pie. They were both goooood. I remember the look on Cassidy's face when I ate the last of the pancakes. Haha. Epic.   
"So, now you're smiling by yourself."  
My face heated up. "Shut up Jaz. And I was not smiling. I was just... smirking."  
Jaz rolled her eyes. "Same thing. You totally like Cassidy."   
So I told Jaz about Cassidy and mine's... agreement. She squealed for a minute and made this annoying hand flapping gestures. I think she was more excited than I am.   
"Ewww no." I gave her a what-the-hell look. "How can you say that?"   
"Tell me," she said, ignoring my question. "Is she a good kisser?"   
I dropped the folder that I was holding. "Wha-? Uh... We uhhh... A-actually..." Shit.   
"Oh my god! She is a good kisser!" Then she let out a little scream. I covered her mouth.  
"Shhhh! You're too noisy." Our other officemates were already looking in our direction.  
She grinned whem I removed my hand. "Sandy, you are so lucky."  
"Whatever Jazzy." I rolled my eyes. "Wan'na go get some coffee?" (No rhyme intended)   
She looked at her watch. "Oooh. We better hurry. Our coffee break is almost over."  
"Excuse me." Daisy suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Miss Cassidy wanted to give you this."  
Then, she handed me two coffees from starbucks and a box of muffins. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jaz grinning and holding back an excited squeal.   
"Thank you Daisy." I smiled at her.   
"No problem." She turned to leave.  
"Uh Daisy?" I called out before she can leave.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you thank Cass-... Uh, Miss Williams for me? Please?"  
She smiled. "Of course Sandra." Then she left.  
"Sandy, look." Jaz said, pointing at my coffee.  
I looked down and indeed, there was a note stuck on top of the lid.  
Smile :)   
-Cassy

Subconsciously, I smiled.   
"So are you gon'na share or not?"   
I stuck my tongue out at her and gave her the other coffee. Then, I opened the box of muffins. Wow, it smells so goood. My mouth is starting to salivate.   
"Here." I held out the box for Jaz.  
"Thank you bestfriend!" She got one and returned to her cubicle.  
I just shook my head. I removed the note and was meaning to crumple and throw it in the trash can, but I just found myself sticking it on my computer. Ain't that cute?

 

And because of so many work, I ended up having to overtime. I hate overtime. It's like 8 pm already, but I'm still barely halfway done. I ate the muffins that Cassidy gave me, so I'm not that hungry.  
Who am I kidding; I'm always hungry.   
"Wooooo, a model employee." Someone said from behind me.   
"Go away Cassidy. I'm busy." I concentrated on my work.  
"You know," she said, her voice coming closer and closer. "You don't have to do that. You work for me now."  
"But I want to do this. Just go away."  
"Hey," she said, leaning over my shoulder. "What's that file icon do?"   
My brows knitted. "This?" I pointed to the save icon.  
"Yes." Her voice directly on my ear gave me goosebumps.   
"I-it uhm... s-saves your file." Damn it. Why did I stutter?   
"Prove it."  
I rolled my eyes and clicked on it. "There, it says 'saving your file...'. How can you not know that?"  
"Oh, okay." Then I felt her lean back. 12  
I started to work on it again. A second later, my computer suddenly died. "What the-?!"   
I searched around and found Cassidy grinning and holding the plug. 30  
My eyes widened. "You did not just unplug my computer."   
She smirked. "But I did."   
I screamed and started to attack her with slaps and smacks on her body while she just giggled. I saw a folder and started to hit her with it too.   
"Hey, we're still on work space so technically, I'm still your boss."   
I glared at her and folded my arms across my chest. "Why are you so annoying?"  
She smiled innocently. "I'm just being cute."  
Yeah, sure you are.   
"You have to take me out to dinner." I said.   
Her smiled turned into a grin. "Sure cupcake. Where do you want to go?"  
Now it's my turn to grin. "McDonald's."   
Her face mirrored a look of disbelief. "I offered to take you out to anywhere you want, expensive restaurants included, but McD? Really coo coo bear?"   
"Like you said. Simple, but enjoyable." I winked at her and turned to leave. "Oh by the way, carry my bag please."

Then, leave like a boss.

I'm starting to get the hang of this.


	5. Day Four

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really weird. My face sort of aches a little. I went to the bathroom to check it out. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks. There, on the mirror, is something that made me absolutely horrified.

There...

T-there's... 

 

There's a smile on my face! 

I quickly frowned, trying to erase that stupid, dopey smile on my face. I tried to think of the reason why I was smiling... Last night, I went to eat out on McDonald with... 

I felt the corners of my lips rising again. 

"No!" I covered my mouth with my hand. 

Damn it!

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy. 

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy. 

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy. 

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy. 

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy. 

I did not enjoy my time with Cassidy.

There, that ought to do it.

I brushed my teeth and took a bath. Then I got dressed. A simple white blouse, pencil skirt, and not-so-high heels. I just applied light make up, highlighting my eyes. Then I put my blonde locks into a ponytail and wore my glasses. I usually wear contacts but wearing my glasses sounded good. 

Ooooh. I totally look professionally hot. 

Should I wear perfume or cologne? What's the difference anyways? 

I shrugged and sprayed some cologne on my wrist and neck. 

I checked myself out in the mirror. Am I attractive enough now? 

Who you trying to impress? 

No one. 

Perhaps, some fiery-haired beauty named Cass- 

Shut up subconscious. 

I grabbed my purse and went outside. There, leaning against her car, awaits my slave. Haha.. Kidding. 

"Good morning Sunshine!" Cassidy greeted while handing me a single, long stemmed rose. "Oooh. You look hot. Wanna go back into your house?" She checked me out from head to toe looking very pleased. 

My forehead creased. "Why would I do that?" 

"So that I can remove your clothes and you can cool down, muffin." She grinned while wagging her eyebrows. 

"Shut up Cassidy. And what's up with this?" I rolled my eyes and held up the rose. "You're a billionaire. Yet you're giving me a single rose. What's with that?" 

She laughed softly and opened the door on the passenger seat. "Get in, princess. You talk too much." 

I rolled my eyes and got inside. Oh, there's my flowers on the dashboard. 

Yey! 

I grinned and reached for it.

"I knew you would complain about that rose." She chuckled. "Hey. Do you mind being my date to an art exhibit this evening? They're showcasing the works of a very dear friend of mine." Cassidy said as we started to move. 

What's the use in asking me? She'll make me go with her anyways. "Uhmm... I don't really have any clothes to wear, so I don't thin-" 

"I'll have Daisy send you something. I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" She beamed. 

 

'Told you so. 

I pouted and looked out of the window, ignoring her. 

"Oh come one baby girl. It won't be that bad." She reached out and held my other hand. 

I immediately jerked my hand back.   
She looked away dejectedly and retreated her hand. 

Weird. I felt... electricity. Suddenly, the clichè 'sparks' did not seem so clichè in my mind anymore. But why Cassidy? I've been waiting for this to happen ever since I dated a boy. Why??????? Why didn't it happen to me and Ricardo, my first boyfriend? Or Nick, the douche I dated in college? Or to any boy that I dated at all? 

Is it because we're both girls? 

Yeah. It's because of that. 

It's not possible that I can have r-romantic feelings for her. Ewww! 

Wait, romantic feelings? 

My eyes widened.

.

Oh no. 

 

"I'll see you later angel." Cassidy leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then she turned around and walked to the elevator. 

I stood there, just watching her.

But before the doors closed, she smiled at me and winked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" 

I covered my ears and looked at Jaz, annoyed. "Shut up."

She bit her squeal back and grabbed both of my shoulders. "Oh my god, you two are so cute!" Then she shook me like I was liquid cough medicine.  
I laughed dryly and removed her hands. "Start working. You are so loud." 

She sat down on her chair and I went into my cubicle.

"It's not my fault. She is just... so charming and sweet... and hot." Then I heard her sigh dreamily. "Seriously, after you're little agreement, I'm gonna have her."

I shook my head, feeling a little wave of possesiveness.

"You can have have her." 

"Ooooh. Do I sense a little jealousy over there?" She teased. 

"Jaz, I'm working." I reminded her.

"You're changing the topic."

I sighed and gave up. I looked around, searching for our supervisor. "Hey Jaz, have you seen Mr. Greene? 

"No. He's at a meeting."

Good. "Okay, she asked me to be her date to an art exhibit this evening."

I waited for the squeal. And there it was.

"Oh my god bestfriend! It's your first official date as a couple!" She pulled her chair closer. "Tell me, do you have something to wear?" 

I rolled my eyes. "She said she'll send me something."

She excitedly slapped my forearm. "You lucky bitch! Do you get to keep the dress?" 

I giggled at my bestfriend's enthusiasm. "Jaz, don't start." 

"But-"

I held my finger up. "Just don't. I don't even want to go."

She whined. "But why? Miss Cassidy would like you to be there." 

"I'm going. We have a deal, remember?"

She grinned. "What will you do after the deal?"

That got me thinking. I really want my life to return back to normal, but at the same time...

I don't know.

 

After applying the last bit of my makeup, I checked myself out in the mirror. My hair was in a classy bun with a few tendrils of my soft hair framing my face. I like this hair, as it gave way to my most important asset: my face. 

I have to admit, I look lovely. 

I caressed the elegant, strapless dress I was wearing. It's red and reaches mid-thigh. Waaay too short. And also, it outlines my body perfectly, showcasing my curves and cleavage. Cassidy picked this out. I can tell. God only knows what perverted thoughts are running in her head right now. 20

This time, I chose to wear high heels. I have to at least reach Cassidy's shoulder. 

I took a deep breath.

Cassidy Williams, you are going to regret choosing this dress for me. 

And there was a knock. 

I got out of my room, wondering why I don't feel so good all of a sudden. My stomach feels like it has... butterflies and my hands are sweating. 

Calm down...

I opened the door and had one look at Cassidy. And... wow. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and just... she's so beautiful. She is one hell of an attractive woman. 

"Oh wow." We both spoke at the same time. 

My cheeks heated up while she cleared her throat. "Uhm... S-Sandra... you l-look lovely to-... tonight." 

Awwwww... she's stuttering and looking down on her feet. How ridiculously... cute. 

And I'm acting like a teenager on a first date. 

"So, shall we go?“ I asked since she clearly had no plans to. 

That woke her out of her adorable trance. Her cheeks flushed and she held out her arm. "Yeah. Let's."  
I smiled and held her arm.

 

I looked at the painting. I tilted my head and looked at it again. Then I squinted my eyes.

This looks like a five year-old drew this. 

"Exquisite, isn't it?" A deep, male voice spoke behind me. I turned and saw-... oooh! Hottie alert! 

For a brief moment, I struggled to find something to say to this male god in front of me. He has the nicest smile of any guy I know. His facial features were kind of familiar, but I know I've never seen him before. 

"Ahh.. uhm." I just stared.

Then I saw him grin, showing his perfect pearly whites. I was a goner. "I'm Julian." 

"Sandra." I managed to utter. Then I noticed his outstretched hand. That woke me up.

"Oh I'm sorry." I felt myself blushing. I grabbed his hand and shook it timidly. "I zone out a lot." I lied.

"Yeah. Apprently." He chuckled sexily. "So, why is your hot self all by its lonesome?" 

I shyly smiled. "Oh, I'm with... a friend." 

He grinned. "So, no boyfriend tonight?" 

"No boyfriend." I confirmed.

"But she has a girlfriend." Someone suddenly said from behind him. My eyes widened when I saw Cassidy. 

"Cassidy!" Was she there the whole time?

"Sissy!" Julian yelped all of a sudden then hugged her. 

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that." She protested but then hugged him back. "I missed you too little brother." 

Uhhhhhh.... Wait, they're siblings? Wow. Talk about good genes. Great genes, actually. 

Then, at the same moment, they both turned to look at me. Awkward.

"So this is the little vixen who stole your heart! Wow. You have great taste, Sissy." Julian then nudged Cassidy's ribs. 

"Yeah. So, she's off limits. Go use your playboy charms somewhere." She shook her head lightly and then walked to my side. "Baby doll, meet my baby brother Julian." 

Julian grinned. "Pleasure to meet you, Sandra."

"Likewise." I simply replied. I still can't believe they're related. 

"Sissy, I have to go. I have to look for Jennifer. But good luck on your doll Sissy." He winked at me before leaving. 

Now, it's just the two of us.

"Button, I believe we have something to discuss." She spoke in a mischievous voice. And I know that look. That naughty, seductive look. 

She effortlessly pulled me away from the painting and into the ladies comfort room. Then she pinned me against the door after locking it. 

I was trapped.

"I believe someone tried to flirt while I wasn't around." She leaned in and placed kisses on my neck. I gasped. 

"I-... I was-..."

"Shhhhh...." then she started to nibble on my skin. 

Oh god. 

"You should know that I am very possesive. I don't like sharing what's mine." She whispered on my ear. Goosebumbs... 

Then she leaned back a bit. I could see desire in her pretty cerulean eyes. But then all my thoughts were thrown out of my mind's window when her lips cascaded down on mine. involuntarily moaned. 

Oh my god, so hot. 

I couldn't help but grab a handful of her auburn hair and deepen the kiss. She pushed her body closer to mine and let her hands wander down to my butt. 

I pushed her away out of surprise. She just copped a feel. 

I expected to see her grinning but she just stared at me; gasping for air like me. Then, she smiled. A gentle, caring smile. 

"I love you, Sandra."


	6. Day Five

This time, I'm wide awake before the alarm woke me up. I still can't get last night's event off my mind. 

"I love you Sandra." 

I felt my cheeks heat up. Before I can think any further, I rose from my bed and got ready for work. After I showered, I stood in front of my closet and looked at my clothes. I really want to look nice today.  
Not for Cassidy. Definitely not for her.

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

Why do I keep thinking of her?

Well she just kissed me and told me she loved me... then acted as if it didn't matter. Brought me home... bid me goodnight... 

I sighed. This is confusing. 

After I was done, there was a knock on the door. As usual. I took in a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before going to the door and opening it.

"Good morning Cutie." She grinned before handing me the usual flowers. "You look extra gorgeous today. I really have to keep an eye on you in the office." 

I looked down. My face feels hot.  
"Thank you." I shyly said.

"Well, let's go. I know you're hungry." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. 

Then she opened the car door for me again before going in herself and driving off. 

"The weather's nice today. Do you have any plans after work?" She asked.

I'm actually surprised that she asked me.

"Uhm... well, not really." I replied. 

She grinned. "I'm feeling like a teenager today. Let's watch movies this evening." 

I stared at her. "Really? Like in the movie theater? With popcorn and soda and candies?" I'm starting to get excited. I love movies!

She smiled. "Of course! Let's watch the American Sniper." 

I frowned. "I wanna watch Fifty Shades of Grey." 

Now she started to frown. "Why would you watch that crap? It's absolutely a pile of garbage." 

"Hey! I wanna watch it." Then I pouted.

She sighed. "I just don't get why you would want to watch it. It's... ugh." She scrunched her face up in disgust. It's actually cute when a grown woman like her does it. Or maybe it just looks cute on her. 

"I want to watch it because I'm a girl and I'm straight." I replied. 

She giggled. "Oh you think you're straight? Haha.. That's cute." 

I glared at her before hitting her in the arm. "I am straight!" 

She just laughed and shook her head. "We're here." She announced as we pulled into the parking lot.

Oh that was fast. I didn't even notice that we were close. 

Before I can get down, she opened the door for me and helped me down. I mumbled a thank you.

We sat at our now usual table and waited for Holly. She always seems to work on the hour that we come in.

Speaking of...

"Good morning ladies. What would you have this morning?" Holly asked as she approached, already putting our coffee on the table.

"I'll have your pancake sandwich and pocket pie please. Then a cinnamon roll." I said and then grinned. 

 

Cassidy shook her head. "I'll have an oatmeal muffin please." 

"Gotcha." Holly smiled and then turned to leave.

"So darling, you have to take time off this afternoon." She casually said while leaning back on her chair.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we're going to have a cutesy date. We are going to the mall and just shop and eat and have a great time." She grinned.

"But I have work." I whined. 

She laughed softly and leaned across the table to pinch both of my cheeks. "My sweet cuddly wuddly bear, you work for me. How can you forget that?" 

I couldn't really talk back because A: She's pinching and playing with my cheeks. B: Her face is two inches from mine. Literally. 

"Awwww.. leggo oh meeeeh.." I tried to say despite my burning cheeks. 

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose before pulling away. 

"You're so cute, I could just eat you up." Then she winked at me. 

Now my face feels like it's on fire.

I pouted and folded my arms over my chest. "You're so mean." 

"See? Just like a kid!" She laughed. 

I rolled my eyes and kicked her under the table. She laughed and kicked me back lightly. It was more like a tap.

I glared at her before kicking her again. She stuck her tongue out at me and tapped my hand on the table.

Why this immature-...!

I pinched her arm in return while she just laughed. Then she kicked me again.

I'm actually really trying to hurt her, while she just wants to get back at me by touching me. 

I slapped her forearm.

She flicked at my wrist. 

I pinched her skin again. 

"Ouch!" She laughed. "Okay, it's starting to hurt."

"It was supposed to!" I replied. But then she tapped my hand again.

I kicked her.

She was just laughing and touching me back. 

"Ugh! Let me win!" I whined. 

"Try harder, Kitten." She teased. 

Oh, did she just call me Kitten? Very well then... 

I lightly scratched her. 

Her eyes widened. "Did you just scratch me?" 

I smirked. "What did you think?"

With a sudden movement, she grabbed my hand with both of hers. And then what she did next made my insides churn and have butterflies.

She kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you." She said. Then she winked.

Oh my....

Someone clearing their throat interrupted us.

I withdrew my hand and looked up to see a smiling Holly with our food. 

"Enjoy ladies." She said before turning away. 

"Hey, guess what?" I heard Cassidy ask.

"What?"

"You lost." Then she grinned.

 

"Hey Sandy. Let's go to Alberto's again. They have something new. It's this dessert pizza." Jazz said as we were leaving for our lunch break. 

I bit my lip. I really don't want her to know my plans because she'll tease me mercilessly. Again.

"Uhm... Jazz, I kinda have-..."

"Ready peaches?" A voice behind me spoke. "Oh hey Jasmine." 

I turned around to see Cassidy. She put her arm on my waist and drew me to her while smiling at Jazz.

Jazz, on the other hand, was giving me the usual we-are-so-gonna-talk-later grin. "Oh Miss Williams. I didn't realize you and Sandra have plans." 

Cassidy smiled. "It's not working hour, so just call me Cassidy. And crumpet here and I are just planning to chill at the mall. You can come along. I'd really like to know Sandra's friends." 

Jazz grinned. "You are so nice. Thank you for the offer Miss Cassidy, but you two go on." 

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked.

"Definitely." Then she politely excused herself from us. But not giving me a certain look. A look that tells me that I'm in for a loooong talk. 

"Your bestfriend is nice." Cassidy commented.

I just rolled my eyes. "If you only knew." 

"Knew what?"

"Nothing. Let's go." I said.

And when we arrived at the mall, she immediately pulled me towards a restaurant. Hmmm.. how specific. It's like she already planned this.

"What type of restaurant is that?" I asked.

"It's an All-You-Can-Eat restaurant." 

I stopped and hit the back of her head. "Really?!" Then I put both hands on my waist.

"What?" She asked, oblivious.

"I don't want to go there!" I complained.

"Hmmm... I thought you'll like it there." She said.

I really want to slap this moron in front of me. "I'm leaving."

Then I started to turn around until a hand stopped me.

"Wait, where do you want to go then?" Ah. Finally. 

"I want pizza." 

She smiled gently and then pulled me again. "You are so cute."

"Whatever. I want a whole medium pizza by myself. With lots of hot sauce." 

She just laughed and nodded. "Whatever you want princess." 

Then I smiled and let her drag me.

"And remember, I want an all cheese pizza." I demanded. 

She just nodded while holding back a smile.  
***************

"I want Fifty Shades."

"American Sniper."

"Fifty Shades."

"American Sniper."

"Fifty Shades."

"American Sniper."

"Fifty Shades! Or I'll leave again." 

Cassidy scowled. "This is so unfair!" 

She's giving in! "Haha. All's fair in love and war babe." Then I kissed her cheek and ran to get both our tickets before security came to break us up. 

A few minutes later, we went inside the chilly theater just in time to see the opening credits rolling. Cassidy was still grumbling and pouting while I was dragging her inside.

"Quit whining." I told her.

She did quit her whining. But she was still pouting. 

When we sat down, I faced her.

"Thank you for taking me here today." I said in a low voice. Before she can talk, I grabbed her face and just kissed her. She stood there, unmoving and paralyzed until I lightly bit her lip. She moaned and immediately wrapped her arms around me. 

It's just this one time. A reward for making me happy.

Ten days left...


	7. Day Six

This time, it can't be denied. I had fun with Cassidy last night. There, I said it. Now you can do your own little victory dance.  
I smiled by myself as I was checking myself on the mirror.

Cassidy is the kind of person who makes you smile at the most unexpected moments. She just makes me smile. 

I went out of the door and immediately saw Cassidy leaning against her car. She's smirking and eyeing me up and down until I finally approached her.

"Hey there Good looking. Good morning." Cassidy leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I smiled and greeted her back.

"Everytime I see you, you become more beautiful. We should hang out more." She grinned while handing me the usual bouquet of flowers. "My beauty is rubbing off on you." 

I laughed softly and hit her arm. "Shut up." 

"So let's go?" She asked. "The pancake house is calling our names." 

I nodded and let her guide me to her car.

"So, what are your plans today?" I asked her once I got in and we started to move.

"Hmmmm. I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant this evening. It very exclusive and high class. And of course, you have to be pretty good looking to get in." She explained.

My eyebrows knitted. "Is there even a restaurant like that?" 

She mischievously grinned. "Yup." 

This has 'Danger!' all over it, but do I really have any choice? 

"What do I have to wear?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't need to change. Let's just head out right after work." She replied. 

Now I'm even more suspicious. But before I can protest or speak, she cut me off while looking at me intently.

"Don't worry. I won't kidnap you. I promise I won't do anything -and I mean anything at all- to hurt you." Then she smiled. The geniune smile that makes her eyes light up and twinkle like the stars in the sky, and her whole face to glow- ... oh shit. I'm being sentimental. 

I looked away, feeling the now familiar heat in my cheeks.

I heard her giggling. "You totally like me." She said. 

I just ignored her and stared outside the car, seeing the busy streets and tall buildings.

Yeah right. Me liking her? Tsk. 

Just imagining spending a day with her, just holding her hand, seeing her beautiful face and heart warming smile... Hearing her laughter all day long...

My heart suddenly started to pound...

Oh my god.

What if she's right? 

What if I, Sandra Hayley Harrison, am starting to like that airhead Cassidy? 

I'm screwed. 

I really hope not.

  
I went to work with a smile on my face though. Why not? I had a very nice breakfast, an even better companion... Haha. Last week, if someone told me I would enjoy Cassidy's company, I would've punched 'em in their faces. Twice. 

I saw Jazz already seated while having her arms folded across her chest and looking at none other than me. Wearing a shit-eating grin too. 

"What?" I asked, playing coy.

 

"Don't 'what' me. Come on... you know what I want." 

I put my purse on my desk and took my sweet time in arranging my things before slowly sitting down. I know it's killing her right now. And I silently rejoiced, finally able to tease her. 1

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

I dug my bag for it and unlocked it to find a message from an unknown number.

Hey there, Sexy. I miss you already.  
-Cassy

My brows knitted. I never gave her my number. I started to reply.

(How did you get my number, Stalker?) 

I waited for a second before I felt my phone buzz again, indicating a new message.

I have my ways, Sweetie. ;) 

I rolled my eyes while holding back a smile.  
(Aren't you supposed to be working?)

After a few seconds, another reply came.

I am working. Working to get into your pants. 

My cheeks started to heat up again.

(PERVERT!) -I sent.  
Hey, you should be flattered that I'm lusting after you. :P Lol. Seriously, I want to ask you if you have any food allergies or something.

I can't believe this woman. 

(Crab. I'm allergic to crab. Good bye Cassidy Williams.) 

Then I put my phone inside my purse and looked up to find Jazz looking like she's about to pass out from screaming internally. 

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I am so jealous!!" Then she took in a lungfull of air. "Seriously, you are one lucky bitch!"

I almost fell from my seat from her sudden yelling. "Shhhh! You'll get us suspended!" I said in a hushed voice.

"Just leave me alone." She pouted. "And beside, you owe me."

My eyebrow rose. "What do I owe you?"

She grinned. "A juicy story. Your afternoon date yesterday. Tell me all the details."

I rolled my eyes.

"What's there to tell?" I snorted. "We just watched a movie. It's not like-"

"Miss Sanchez. Miss Harrison." A sudden cold voice exclaimed. "I'd really appreciate it if you two would talk less and work more." 

This is what I'm talking about!

I looked behind my shoulder to find Mr. Greene scorning and looking at us pointedly. Seriously! This dude is always everywhere. 

"Of course, Sir. Sorry." Jazz muttered and then went back to her cubicle. As for me...

"Miss Harisson. I know you're reporting for Miss Williams now, but it would still be nice if you saved the chitchat later. Specifically out of work." He then proceeded to say. 

I just rolled my eyes (secretly) and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again." I lightly bowed my head before turning back to my work.

Then I heard his footsteps walking way from us.

"Ass..." I heard Jazz whisper. 

I smiled by myself and shook my head. Then, my eyes drifted off into a particular note stuck on my computer.

Smile :)  
-Cassy 

Nice handwriting...? 

 

"Hey Sugar. Ready?" I heard Cassidy ask as we met at the lobby of our building. This is the first time that we didn't meet up at my cubicle, actually. 33

Then she held out her hand like some prince... Princess Charming. 

I took it without hesitation. 

We talked as Cassidy drove and soon I began to realize that we were traveling out of town. "Just what restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

I saw a wide grin come across Cassidy's face.

"Well... actually the restaurant is called Cassidy's Kitchen. I hope you don't mind but I love to cook and I rarely get to cook for anyone. Is that okay with you? If you don't want to then I can turn around and we'll go to a restaurant." She asked as she turned her head to glance at me. 

I know that I should tell her to turn around but I found that I am curious about this woman so I said what I knew I shouldn't, "No that will be fine, I don't get too many home cooked dinners." 

"Great, I promise I am a pretty good cook, so I don't think you'll be disappointed." Cassidy said as she talked about the dishes that she liked to cook and she inquired as to what I liked.

We talked for the next twenty minutes before she pulled into a subdivision.  
All the homes were very extravagant and elegant. This is the rich district, after all. She made a couple of turns then she went onto a dead end street. At the end of the street was a very lovely home that sat up on a little hill. The lot was much larger than any of the houses located to the sides of it. I wasn't surprised that she pulled into the driveway of that house and the garage door opened.

"We're home, come on in and I'll show you one of my pride and joys." Cassidy said as she cut the engine off as the garage doors closed.

An eyebrow raised. "One of your pride and joys?"  
She grinned. "My body is another one." Then she winked.

Ugh! I know she would say that.

"Shut up." I threw her a mean look. "Your house is lovely. You got the best lot in the subdivision." I said as I got out of the car.

"I know. I bought it just last year, when I finally decided that I want to settle down." 

Cassidy said as she opened the door that led into the kitchen.  
So she wants to settle down... She's too young though. After our agreement, I wonder if she'll immediately start looking for 'the one'.

I shook my head, shaking some disturbing thoughts out of it. Nasty, nasty thoughts.

The first thing that I noticed was how pretty the kitchen was and then the delicious odors that hit me.

"Oh that smells good. You got me hungry already." I told Cassidy as she walked to the center of the kitchen with an isle that had the sink and hanging light above.

"You're always hungry baby." She replied back.  
1  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bite me, Williams." 

Imagine my surprise when she pushed me and trapped me against the kitchen counter, dipping her head on my neck.

"As you wish..." She whispered on my ear before I felt her tongue on my exposed shoulder. She gently traced my soft skin before I finally felt those teeth sink into my flesh. 

"Aaaaaaaahhh...." I let out a shaky moan/groan.

Then she pulled away, grinning.  
She pulled away like nothing happened.

"I took the afternoon off so that I could get the dinner started. I didn't want to spend half of the evening cooking. This way we can talk as I finish up then we'll be ready to eat." She told me.  
And there I was, mind still somewhere around the universe.

But before I could think too much, I felt Cassidy grab my hand as she led me through the rest of the house showing me every room.  
Of course, we stayed longer in the bedroom, because Cassidy kept telling me how comfortable her bed is and that it's just the right size for us. That earned a smack from me.

A smack in the back of her head. -_-

The more that I saw of the house though, the more I loved it. It was a big house and very roomy and comfortable. It's really perfect for a couple planning to have a family.

There wasn't anything splashy about it, yet the overall effect made the house look like it came off the pages of House and Garden.  
Once the tour of the house was over, we returned to the kitchen, where Cassidy pulled out a bottle of wine. I got the wine glasses out from where she said that they were. She then poured us both a glass, and then she proposed a toast.  
"To... us." Cassidy said as she flashed a big smile at me. "To our arrangement and what may come in the future."  
"To us." I repeated as I tapped my glass to hers. 

"So what we having? It smells so good." I asked as I walked over to the stove and was about to lift the lid off of the skillet.

"Oh no peeking, you sly fox." She said as she playfully slapped my hand away. "I want it to be a surprise."

When everything was set up, she lit the candles that were on the table and then she turned off the lights giving the room a very romantic atmosphere.  
This took me a little off guard but at the same time it felt nice. But the problem was that the longer the meal went, the more that I found that I was eating less and watching her more. Everytime that I would, though, her would always catch me and then grin.

At times I found myself just lost in her voice. They were soon both just talking and the food was forgotten.  
"How about we go to the living room and relax as we sip our wine? She suggested.

I knew that was the perfect opportunity to end the evening and ask her to take me home but instead I said, "That sounds nice."  
I knew I had just fucked up but there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it and a part of me wanted to stay a while longer with the gorgeous but frustrating woman.

"Great, I was hoping that you would stay a while longer. I'm enjoying looking at you so much." She said as she got up, holding out her hand to help me up.  
There she goes with the compliments again. God...

"Thanks," I said as I put my hand in Cassidy's. I got up expecting her to let my hand go but she didn't. She gave it a gentle squeeze and then she held on to it as she escorted me to the living room.  
She only let go of my hand to turn on the stereo as I went over to the sofa to sit down. The sofa was very comfortable.

She sat down beside me.  
"You know Precious, I'm really enjoying this dinner date." She looked at me and smiled.  
I could only smile back.

She began to lean forward as she let go of my hands. Enraptured and caught in the moment, I leaned in toward her too, closing my eyes just before our lips touched. Her lips were so soft and warm.

The kiss was brief and tender.... words can't describe how I felt after it. When she pulled back, I found herself leaning in closer, seeming like wanting more.  
And maybe I do want more...

"Sandra." Cassidy cupped my face with both of her hands softly and gently touched our foreheads. "I don't want to scare or intimidate you, but I want to say something." 

I looked at her expressive, cerulean eyes and waited for her to say something.

"I love you so much." She whispered. 

Then, she closed her eyes and placed a tender, lingering kiss on my forehead.


	8. Day Seven Part I

"Well don't you look sexy..." 

I heard Cassidy's voice from behind me. Million droplets of water continuously fell on my bare body from the shower head. I turned to look and grin at her.

"Care to join me?" I asked as seductively as possible, looking at her over my shoulder.

Okay. This is a dream. Definitely.   
Because:

1\. I'd never leave the bathroom door unlocked if Cassidy's in the house.  
2\. Actually, I'd never let Cassidy in the house.  
3\. I will never invite Cassidy to join me in the shower. If it's up to me, I'd never even invite her to a meal.  
4\. I will NEVER, and I mean never ever, seduce Cassidy into sleeping with me.  
5\. Lastly, I'm seeing myself in third person.

And so my 'dream' continues... 

She didn't even say another word. She just smiled widely and shed her clothes.  
'You excited? I bet you are.

The funny thing is, I couldn't see her body. It's all blurry and hazy... Everything is unclear except her silhouette. Every curve.. every swell makes a certain heat go through my groin and into... my center. 

And I can see her getting closer to the other me. This is getting frustrating.  
I wanna see her body, dammit!  
108  
And now, she got behind me and held me in her arms, both of us under the spray of the shower.

"You are so sexy, sweetheart." I heard her whisper sensually. "I want to eat you... devour you." 

I felt myself shudder.

"Take me... I'm yours. Forever." The me in that dream said. 

I don't know why, but somehow, I knew she was smiling. "That sounds awesome, Sunshine." She planted kisses on my shoulder. "I love you."

My doppleganger smiled and I myself felt warm inside. "I love you too." 

Then I saw her hand snake towards my breasts, kneading the soft flesh gently. And then, another hand crawled slowly towards my-

*INSERT REALLY LOUD KNOCKING*

I groaned. Long.

Damn it! Can't a girl get a good sleep? Damn. It's Sunday! And in case you didn't know, it's rest day. Freaking hell! Even God himself rested on the seventh day! Why can't I? 

And that dream...

FUCK! 

I grumbled and cursed as I got off the bed. Who would wake me up at... 9:00 AM? Wait... I think I know who that is.  
Cassidy. -_-

I could already feel myself scowling. I get in a lousy mood if my sleep is disturbed. Especially if it's by her.

After I cleaned my face, I went to open the door. 1

"Good morning Sunshine!"

I almost choked on my spit on that pet name.

I motioned for her to sit herself on my couch and then wait. After that I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Then I faced the... I can't even think of an evil name for her! Ugh! 1

"Ooooh. Bad morning?"

I glared at her. "You woke me up from my very nice sleep."

She grinned cutely while leaning back on my couch. "Haha. So cute. You're not a morning person, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about strangling you right now. What do you think?" I retorted.

She laughed softly. "Not a morning person."  
"What do you want, Williams?" I asked, eager to get rid of her. I know she's my 'girlfriend', but can I at least have a day off? Damn.

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere." She said.  
"What?" I whined. "Like right now?"  
She nodded and glanced at her watch. "You have 30 minutes to get ready. Or else.." She threatened.  
"Or else what?" I challenged.  
She grinned wickedly and it scared me... a bit. "You don't want to know."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
30 Minutes later:

"So where are we going?" I asked once we started to drive off. I played with the flowers on my lap and stared ahead of the road. 

"I'll tell you when we get there." Came her short answer. I rolled my eyes. Of course. She's kidnapping me again.

She must have sensed what I was thinking because she started chuckling. Then, she glanced at me. "Don't worry. You'll be safe. I promise."

I rolled my eyes again.

We went through a drive-thru before heading out of town and she got me breakfast. Well, at least I won't get hungry during our trip to only-god-knows-where. Cassidy didn't even try to talk to me. Well, after a few minutes, that is.

"Hey Cupcake. Let's play 20 questions." She suggested.

I rolled my eyes as I bit into a pocket tuna pie. "No."

"Okay. I'm going first." She said excitedly. This woman-!

I sighed, deciding to play along. "Can it be touched?"

I saw a shit-eating grin appear on her face. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes again. "Boobs." I said and watched as her facial expression turn into one of pure shock.

"How did you know that? You are good, Love." She reached out and ruffled my hair. 

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair." I hit her and then pouted. "And besides, you have a dirty mind. Of course it's going to be easy beating you at 20 questions." 

She paused, as if thinking about it. Then, she nodded in agreement. "You're kinda right, Princess." She smiled. "Your turn."

After a while, I thought of an easy one. Car. "Okay I'm ready." I said.  
After a while:  
"You're down to your last 5 questions." I reminded her.

She scowled. "Okay. So far, all I know is it's made of steel and it's heavy. Is it Superman?" 

I groaned. "You suck Cassidy. You really suck."

She frowned. "It's not my fault! You're cheating!"

Oh wow. So now I'm cheating? "Just play, Williams."

"Does it have wheels?" She asked. I nodded.

"How big is it?"

"It depends. Usually it's bigger than a fridge but smaller than a house." I'm being generous here.

She started to smile. "Do you drive it?"  
"Yes! Yes!" I couldn't help but yell in excitement. Finally!  
"Aha!" She pumped one fist in the air. "It's a scooter!"

I buried my face in my palms and shook my head. Hopeless. Fucking hopeless.

The drive turned out to be a long one and I found myself dozing off several times. After sometime, I felt someone shaking me awake. "Hey honey, we're here."

I opened my eyes to find Cassidy staring down at me. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly leaned in and kissed her nose. My eyes widened at what I've done. I looked over and saw that Cassidy was wearing pretty much the same expression. 

Now, I'm not sure who's more surprised; her, or me. But surely, there's only one thing to blame. It's that goddamn dream! 

Cheeks reddening and embarassed to the max, I hurriedly stepped out of the car and outside. Wait, wow.

Cassidy parked right in front of a really big mansion. Well, fuck that. It's a castle! 

"Wow." Was all that I could utter. The building itself is massive, about three storeys tall, and extends quite long. I could also see several smaller buildings near the main one. All were built beautifully, and resemble... well, anything but houses. It quite gives me the feeling of being in a tour on some modern castle.

Around the buildings is a really wide lawn with hedges, trees and flowers with a fountain right in front of the main building. I swear this place takes my breath away. It's just so... elegant in a surreal way.

"Welcome to the Williams' estate." I heard Cassidy say while draping an arm across my shoulder. 

My eyes widened as I turned to look at her. "This is yours?!"

"No, Silly." She laughed. "It's my parents'. But I grew up here." 

Now it hit me just how ridiculously wealthy Cassidy really is. I mean, being with her everyday... she kind of acts and dresses like a normal person (except owning an expensive car). It just totally slipped my mind.

"Wow." I uttered again in pure admiration. "What are we doing here again?"

She gave me a cute grin. "I'm introducing you to my parents." 

My jaw hit the ground.  
*A few curses and hits later:*

"Oh my freaking god! I can't believe I'm meeting your parents and you didn't even bother to tell me!" I paced in front of a clearly amused Cassidy who was trying to not laugh at me. "Don't you dare smile!" I pointed at her. "Oh my god..." I uttered before pacing again. 1

I'm damn near hyperventilating. I'm so nervous, it feels like my heart wants to beat right out of my chest. I don't even know why I'm nervous! 

"Princess, don't be so-"

"Shut it!" I yelled at her and she clamped up immediately.

Oh my god. What if her parents doesn't like me? What if they're the usual snobbish, arrogant, rich parents that thinks I'm a gold digger and that all I want from their daughter is money? I'm not like that! And oh my god! I'm not properly dressed! 

I looked down, seeing my simple blouse, jeans and shoes. The horror! I look like a homeless person! I don't even deserve to be standing on their lawn. I should-... 

I was suddenly yanked from my musings and into the present when a couple of arms with a strong grip pulled me into a soft body. And then, I was cast under the intense stare of Cassy. Those sky-blue eyes filled with so much desire and passion made my knees become weak. All my insecurities flew out the window. And a second later, soft, moist lips crashed against my own. 

Subconsciously, my arms rose up and wrapped themselves around her neck while she snaked her own arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I tilted my head to the side and allowed her to deepen the kiss. My mind spinned and my heart raced. Cassidy never failed to make every kiss feel like it's our first. I mewled softly, melting into her as our tongues engaged in a fierce battle. Our bodies clung on each other so tight, nothing could separate us. 

"Well, well, well. Would you look that, Donnie." A feminine voice spoke through our heated kiss. 

Well, except that.

As if burned, I pushed Cassidy away and found a couple of people grinning at us. 

Oh god. I believe that Mr. and Mrs. Williams and I have now officially met.


	9. Day Seven Part II

"Well, well, well. Would you look that, Donnie." A gentle, feminine voice spoke through our heated kiss. As if burned, I pushed Cassidy away and found a couple of people grinning at us.  
One was a very beautiful woman, about in her late 30's. Grace and elegance radiated from her in large quantities and you just couldn't help but be intimidated. And then there was a handsome middle-aged man. Oh, this one is definitely Cassidy's father. They had the same kind smile and mischievous, cerulean eyes. He also had a mop of fiery red hair on his head with a little bit of grey. Together as a couple, they looked very lovely. 

And they were staring at no other than me.

My cheeks started to heat up as I looked down, suddenly feeling shy.

"Mama! Papa!" Cassidy suddenly rushed to embrace her mom. Then she went to her dad who pulled her in a bear hug and then twirled her around while she giggled. Cassidy just transformed into a little girl right before my eyes. 

"How's my baby girl?" Her mom asked as she was let down by her dad. Incredible. They look like sisters. "I'm fine mom. I missed you and your cooking." Then she hugged her mom again. Awwww. Their family is awesome. "Oh, I want to introduce you two to someone special." Cassidy then she went back to me and gently pulled me towards them. 

"Mama, Papa... this is Sandra. She's my girlfriend." She was beaming when she said that. 

I secretly wiped my sweaty hand on the back of my jeans before shyly holding my hand out to her dad while smiling awkwardly. "Hello Sir. It's nice to meet you." 

His eyes widened as he took my hand. "You're Sandra?" He asked me, bewildered.

"THE Sandra?" Her mom quipped, asking Cassidy. I could only look at Cassidy with brows creased in confusion. 

With three people gazing and waiting for her explanation, Cassidy blushed and started to fidget. -Something that I never saw her do before. 

"Uhhhh.... W-well, yes. Mama, Papa; she's the one." She shyly said. 

Suddenly, her dad hugged me tightly. "Welcome to the family, bud." He grinned, showing that familiar mischievous eyes again. Before I can process more info, I was again pulled into another tight hug. "Oh my. Cassy has been talking about you since ages! I'm glad she finally had the guts to ask you out." Her mom said. 

"Mama!" Cassidy whined, her cheeks red as ever. 

Okay, I'm at loss of words. "It's... uh.. very nice to meet you, Ma'am and Sir." I turned to the elder Williams'.

They both looked at me like I was crazy before breaking out in a soft laugh. "Oh dear. I'm Sophia and this is Donnie, but you can call us Mama and Papa." Sophia-... err... Mama said. 

My cheeks heated up and I looked at Cassidy, asking for help. She got the point.

"Mama, Papa... why don't we all go inside first. Sandra is a bit tired from traveling." She suggested. The household matriarch and patriarch both nodded in agreenent. Her mom though, pulled me along her and started chatting with me.

"You're exactly what our baby girl described you to be. You're very pretty, you know." She said. "And my daughter has been pining over you since forev-"

"Mama!" Cassidy butted in, cheeks still red. "Please spare the conversation until lunch, at least." She begged.

Sophia... uhm... Mama nodded and when Cassidy was engaged in a conversation with her dad, she whispered: 

"I caught her saying your name while she was masturbating once, you know." My jaw dropped. 

"Mama! Oh my god!" Cassidy shrieked, blushing furiously. "Please stop embarassing me." Then she covered her face. 

 

By that time, we reached their front door. A kind-looking man was waiting at the open door. When he saw Cassidy, he smiled. "Ah. Miss Cassidy. It's so nice to see you." Then his smile dropped, seeing Cassidy's red face. "Are you ill, Miss?"

Cassidy just shook her head. "I'm fine, Guillermo. It's so nice to see you too." Then she gestured to me, smiling. "This is my girlfriend, Sandra." 

Guillermo's eyes fell upon me and he smiled. "Nice to meet you Miss Sandra." He grinned at Cassidy. "She's very lovely Miss."

"Thank you. Please, just call me Sandra. And likewise." I smiled at him. Then we moved inside.

It was even more beautiful inside the castle. High ceiling, marble floor, grand staircase... Wow. Several maids that were cleaning greeted Cassidy and she greeted them back cheerfully. Meanwhile, I could feel all set of eyes on me. 

"Sweetheart, why don't you two freshen up while lunch is being prepared?" Mama suggested. I looked at Cassidy and saw her nodding. "Lunch is in 10 minutes, so behave okay?" Papa reminded Cassidy. We both blushed like a couple of teenagers. 

"Papa, you're being mean." Cassidy pouted before pulling me along into the elevator. I waved at Cassidy's parents before we disappeared from sight. 

No one spoke at the whole ride in the elevator. I think we were both a little embarrassed by the events that took place. When we reached 3rd floor, I was again dragged by an eager Cassidy into her room. 

Her room is exactly what I expected it to be: simple. There wasn't much in it, but the way things were placed maximized the space. There was a queen sized bed, couch, a bookcase at the corner... TV and a few appliances. There was a lot of posters of cars, but the way they were placed actually made the room look better. In a way, it resembles Cassidy's room back at her own house. 

"How do you like my original room?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged and then went straight towards her bed. I let myself fall back into the soft, divine mattress. "I like it. For once, you're not telling me how soft your bed is and that I'll look good naked on it." I rolled my eyes. 

She smiled and laid down beside me. "I'm sorry about my parents. They're... a little..." She trailed off. 

"It's okay." I smiled at her. "I understand."

 

"And so, she punched him right in the face." Papa finished telling the story of the first time Cassidy got called in the principal's office. We just finished our lunch and the elder Williams' shared some stories about Cassidy. 

"Papa." Cassidy whined. "I was 6 that time. Besides, he tripped my friend on purpose." 

Her dad laughed. "Still, it was kind of cute. A month after that, she got called in again." 

"Papaaaaa...." She whined.

"She dumped her juice on this other kid..." Mama started.

"He ate my cookie!" Now, Cassidy is frowning. 

I giggled and kissed her cheek. Her frown disappeared. "So you were quite the little troublemaker." Hey, it's a friendly gesture. She's just so cute right now. 

She blushed. "My actions were totally justified."

I grinned. "Sure they were."

"You two look so good together. I hope you stay together for a long time." Mama commented while smiling. I shyly took a sip of wine and then looked at Cassidy pointedly. Her parent's don't know our agreement? 

"When's the wedding?" Papa asked. 

I choked on my wine and Cassidy immediately started rubbing my back and then handed me water. Oh my god... burning in my throat. 

"Ah... Mama, Papa... we just started dating." Cassidy said.

"Oh time doesn't matter. You two are in love. I can see it."  
I froze. 

Whaaaaat? 

"Mama. Why don't tell me about your garden?" Cassidy changed the topic to avoid awkwardness. 

Mama's face beamed. Then she went on and on about her garden and the flowers that she planted. I learned that the couple already retired from business and that they left their company solely on Cassidy. Julian didn't want any part of it because he wanted to become an artist. The couple didn't push him because Cassidy volunteered to take over the company anyways.

Sometime later, I felt Cassidy's hand slowly slip into mine, intertwining our fingers. I looked over at her and found her smiling. That made me smile too. Then she leaned in closer and kissed my cheek. 

"My parents adore you." She whispered.

I blushed. "So you've been lusting after me for a while, huh?" I whispered back. 

"Yeah." She squeezed my hand. "Ever since I first saw you."

"And when is that?"

"When we were 8 years old." 

My eyes widened and I broke away from her to see her flustered.

"Nevermind." She hurriedly said and then returned her attention to her parents.

What? She knew me when I was 8?


	10. Day Eight

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, I woke up feeling sick. Like, literally. My head is pounding and my body feels as heavy as lead. I think it's the flu or something. I dragged my body out of bed and forced myself to take some aspirin. Then I called in sick. Not having much of an appetite that morning (crazy, right?!), I just washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back to bed to sleep it off. And the moment my back hit my wonderful, wonderful bed, someone knocked on the door. 

I groaned before getting up again and going to the door. I already know who my visitor is. 

"Cassidy, I'm not going to work today." I said as I opened the door to see the ever smiling Cassidy.

When she saw me still in my pajamas though, her forehead creased in worry. "Hey there Princess. Are you okay?" She asked. 

I shook my head weakly, already feeling like the room is spinning. "I'm not feeling too good." I replied. "You should go on."

Without saying another word, she entered my apartment and set the flowers on my table.

"Oooookay. Come in then." I said sarcastically.

She then turned to me and placed her hand on my forehead. Her eyes widened. "You're burning! Wait, I'm gonna call an ambulance." 

I rolled my eyes, smiling a little. Cassidy's always a little exaggerated. "Cassidy, come on. Don't be silly. I'll just sleep it off." My head is still pounding.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I knew someone who felt sick then she slept it off. She didn't wake up again." Then she whipped out her phone. 

I groaned and walked up to her, taking her phone away and hugging her. Then I buried my face in her neck. "Cassy... babe... please don't call an ambulance. I'm fine." I said in a sweet voice. I could feel her swallowing, her Adam's apple moving sexily. 

"I-I... uh... Y-you nee-... need to b-be checked... and-... god!" 

I started to plant kisses on her neck. 

I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's the fever. Yeah... it's the fever. 

"Don't take me to the hospital, okay?" I asked softly. She nodded, as if on a trance.

I broke away from her and went straight to my room, falling on my bed. Then, I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, Cassidy was beside my bed. She was changing the cold compress on my forehead. Then she noticed me. "Hey. You're awake, sleepyhead. Are you hungry?" She asked. Before I could reply though, my stomach growled. Cassidy chuckled. "I guess you are. Wait here okay?" Then she kissed my cheek and dashed off out of my room. 

I let my eyes wander around the room. Then, my eyes fell on the clock. 11:00 AM. I closed my eyes again and waited for the food. I'm starving.

"Baby, wake up. I have food."   
Cassidy set the tray containing a bowl of something hot on the bedside table. Then she helped me sit upright. My body feels much weaker now.

"Okay, open up." She held a spoonful of soup in front of me. I gave a 'really?' look. "Don't worry. The soup is not that hot anymore. Plus, I blew on it a couple of times." She smiled. 9

"I can feed myself, you know." I said. 

"I know. But I'd like to feed you." Came her short reply.

I rolled my eyes but then opened my mouth. She fed me the soup, which in all fairness, tasted really good. "Mmmmm. This is really good. Did you cook this yourself?" 

She beamed and then nodded. "I'm glad you like this. And by the way, your fridge is empty. You only had water and some oreos so I restocked it." 

I didn't have a chance to react as another spoonful of soup was shoved in my mouth. I swallowed before speaking. "You didn't have to do that."

She grinned. "But I wanted to."

I gave up and just ate. Arguing with her about these things are always pointless.

When I finished, she put everything away and gave me some medicine. I was about to sleep again when she reappeared carrying a small basin. Then I saw that it was filled with lots of ice and water. She then got a small towel. "My mama used to do this to me when I was small. It always helped bring the fever down." An ice bath?

Just looking at the water, I shivered.

She removed the sheets around me and asked me to remove my clothes.

"Do I really have to do that?" I asked. I'm very confident of my body and I show it off every chance that I have, but showing it off to Cassidy... kinda makes my stomach have butterflies.

She stared at me, her eyes full of sincerity. "Come on. Your underwear can stay. Just let me give you an ice bath. It'll be quick, I promise."

I guess when you're sick, you really can't do anything. I nodded and started to undress. First, I removed my sleeping shirt completely. I heard something drop.

I lifted my eyes to see a blushing Cassidy picking up ice cubes and whatnot's on the floor. She dropped the basin. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked.

She looked up and her eyes went down to my chest before looking away.

"I-... uhhhh. Have to get s-some more ice. I l-like ice. See you!" Then she stood up and hurriedly, almost running, went out of the room. After a while, I heard another loud crash just outside. "Freaking hell!" I heard Cassidy say then she proceeded to let out a string of curses and profanities. 

I, of course, couldn't help but giggle. 

Oh, did I mention that I don't wear a bra when sleeping?


	11. Day Nine

Cassidy: 

The soft buzzing of my phone gently woke me up from my slumber. Still with eyes closed, I retrieved the device somewhere around me and turned it off. It's too early for work. I was about to turn on my side when I felt a weight across my stomach. I weakly opened my eyes and found out that I was in an unfamiliar room. 

Panic kicked in. Me thinking that someone had kidnapped me, but then I remembered. My princess got sick yesterday. 

Gently, I turned my head to look at her. She was snuggled by my side with her glossy, raven hair wild on the pillow we shared. My heart started racing as usual.

She's so beautiful...

Even with a little bit of drool, she still managed to look beautiful. Then, I realized something else.

We just had our first night together.

That gave a wide smile to my face. I slept with Sandra! Oh my... I'm so in love. 

I felt her stir and then mumble something. I took that chance to level our faces so that I can stare at her. My princess...  
You're so beautiful. Please don't wake up yet. I want to stare at you more. I want to savor this moment.

It seems that my prayer wasn't heard when a couple of minutes later, an eye peeked open; -revealing a warm, brown eye. I immediately put a smile on my face. 

"Good morning Sunshine." I whispered.

"Morning..." She mumbled.

"Waking up and seeing your face the first thing in the morning... feels great. More than great." I sincerely said.

Her cheeks got a tinge of red. "Too early for your sweet talking." Then she rolled away from me and stretched. I immediately missed our contact.

"Come here babe. I want to hold you more." But instead of waiting for her to get closer, I wrapped my arm around her myself. "Waking up next to you feels so good. Too good." I whispered. But then, after a while I unwillingly distanced myself.

If I get used to this, our separation would be that much more painful on my side. 

I sighed.

Just thinking about not being with her already brings a lot of pain in my chest. What was I thinking? Two weeks? Two weeks isn't enough. But sadly, it's all that I'm ever going to get. So I'm gonna make it count. 

"Are you okay?" Her voice brought me out of my musing.

I smiled at her tenderly. "I should be the one asking you that." I reached out and felt her forehead. Her fever had gone down through the night.

"Am I still sick?" She asked.

"Your fever went down. But you should still stay home. Just to make sure you're really okay." I said.

She nodded and snuggled closer to me. That surprised me. She's been so... touchy lately. And it's giving off some major vibes that may break my heart in the future even more.

"Can you cook breakfast?" She requested in a small voice. I'm a sucker for that voice. 

"What do you want?" I asked her.

I felt her shrug. "I don't know what's there to cook."

"Okay, do you want pancakes? Or eggs, sausages..."

"Surprise me." She replied.   
A mischievous idea came into my mind. With a swift move, I got on top of her and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Then, I slowly grinned on her crotch area for good measure. When I broke away, we were both gasping for air. 

I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear: "Surprise."

I ended up fixing omelettes and muffins. Well, I always liked omelettes. I put sausages and ham then cheese and some spices. Then I made Sandra's coffee just the way she liked it. I've seen her make her coffee a thousand times so I'm pretty sure I've got it. 

"Breakfast in bed for my Queen." I smiled as I reentered the room carrying the tray. My princess was sitting up with arms folded across her chest.

"Took you you long enough. I'm staaaaarving." She complained. 

I giggled and set the food on her lap carefully. "Calm down babe. Food's here." Then I kissed her forehead before sitting down on a chair beside the bed. I watched as she ate some omelette before she moaned. That shot a fiery feeling towards my crotch and I squeezed my leg together to somehow alleviate the sudden lust I felt. 

"Mmmmmm. You are such a good cook! This is so good. Try it." Then she held out a fork full of the food.

I shook my head. "It's for you. Enjoy it."

"Cassidy. Eat it." She demanded. 

I refused again. "Nooooo... eat it."

"If you don't eat this I'll throw you out of my apartment." She scowled at me.

"Fine!" I leaned in and opened my mouth.

"Are you happy now?" I asked once I swallowed the food. 

She smiled and happily nodded. "This is so good." Then she took a sip of the coffee. Her eyes widened. "You know how I make my coffee!"

I smiled. "Of course I know how. I'm very observant."

In the end we shared the food I prepared because she kept feeding me bits and pieces. After she was done, I put everything away. 

"Hey, I'm gonna brush my teeth." She yelled from the bedroom.

"Do you need any help?" 

"No." She replied. I shrugged my shoulder and put the dishes on the dishwasher. By the time I entered the room, she was already in the bed, changed and all that.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom okay?" I asked her.

"Do you have any clothes?"

"Yeah. I had someone send me some of my clothes last night. You were already sleeping that time."

She nodded and then closed her eyes again.

After I finished showering and brushing my teeth, I went out only clad in a towel. I could feel Sandra's eyes on me or rather, my butt, as I bent down to get some of my clothes in my bag. Then I slipped my underwear on, making sure to do it slowly and sensually. I could almost hear her breathing become deeper. After I slipped my undie on, I let the towel fall down on the floor.

I heard a small gasp come from her and I couldn't help but feel accomplished. Payback's a bitch. What she did to me last night was still fresh on my memories. I mean, a topless Sandra... damn. That's an image I would never, ever forget. 

I casually put my bra on, as if nothing happened, and proceeded to put the rest of my clothes on the same way. Then I joined her in the bed.

"What's wrong, buttercup? Why are you so red?" I asked, innocently.

She ignored me and slumped down on the bed.

"Angel... what's wrong? Are you feeling a little... hot?" I teased. 

"Fuck this." She grumbled before sitting on my lap and kissing me fiercely.

I let out a little squeal as she tugged at my hair and kissed me so deeply. I opened my mouth and let her tongue snake in while I met it with my own. My hands were not very idle either. They started going down from her shoulder, down to the front.... until a hand cupped a breast. Surprised, Sandra was about to pull away. But not this time. 

You won't get away this time.

I kissed her back with equal passion, eliciting an actual moan from her. That spurred me to be more aggressive. Without breaking our lips, I flipped us over so that I got on top of her. I devoured her lips and feasted on her mouth. Her soft mouth... While expertly caressing her breast, I got in between her legs without any resistance and started grinding. God, this is turning into more than just a glorious make out session. I need to stop... control... control... con-... oh my gooood she lightly bit my lip. This is so hot! 

When I felt her hand starting to lift my shirt up though, my head suddenly cleared up. I got off her.

Oh my freaking god. What the hell just happened?


	12. Day Ten

Ooooohkay. I'm fucked. I have a little crush on Cassy... err, Cassidy. I find her to be very likable. And hugable. And kiss-... You get the point. And yesterday, I think I broke some conditions in the contract. I mean, we agreed to one kiss a day. Oh my god. I might be going to prison. For kissing my girlfriend. 

I buried my face in my hands.

Life is such a bitch. 

"Hey beautiful, are you okay?"

I turned my head and faced Cassidy. She looked so cool and relaxed, sitting there on the driver's seat while I'm a bunch of tangled, overworked nerves.

"Isn't it time we talk about the big, giant elephant in this car?" I asked her. 

"There's an elephant in this car? Hmmm. I don't see anything. Must be your imagination baby cakes." She grinned before turning her attention to the road. 

I groaned. "Cassidy. You know what I mean."

"What do you mean, doll?" She asked, teasing me. 

"Yesterday? We kissed."

"So, what's wrong with that? You're my girlfriend. I can't kiss you now?"

"Twice." I reminded her. 

She giggled. "Do you really think that I'd sue my girlfriend for kissing me? -Twice?" We stopped when the stoplight turned red. "And besides. I didn't get my kiss last day. It's still even." 

Hmmmmm. Oh right. The first day I got sick, I told her not to kiss me because she'll get sick too. So yeah, that evens it up. And I really don't want to go to jail, so I'll just shut up. Cassidy seems happy. She won't sue me. 

"Oh, by the way... where are we going? You aren't kidnapping me again, are you?" I asked since we already had breakfast at the pancake house.

"You're not going to work today. And neither am I." Finally, the light turned green and we went on our way to... insert unknown place. 

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. So, what are we doing today?"

She beamed. "We're going to the beach!" 

Of course. I'm surprised yet again by our plans. "What?!"

"What are we gonna do there?" I asked, incredulous.

"We're gonna count the sand." She said in an expressionless voice then rolled her eyes. "Of course we're gonna go swimming." 

I hit her arm which caused us to swerve a bit and me to yell at her more. "Oh my god are you trying to get us killed?!" 

She laughed. "You were the one who hit me!"

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. "We're going to the beach. I didn't even bring my swim suit, or any sunscreen, or my hat, or-"

"Babe, stop." Cassidy said and then she reached out to hold one of my hands (ill advised. Don't drive with only one hand). "I got everything covered. Don't worry." 

I sighed. "You better make sure I enjoy myself." 

"You are, I promise." 1  
"Is it going to be another long drive?" I asked.

"Hmmmm... not really. Hey, wanna play 20 questions again?? She asked excitedly.

"Oh god no! Never again." I glared at her. That shut her up. We just decided to talk about work and business. I learned that she planned to relocate her business in London because most of her clients were from there, but decided against it. It was too far from home... too far from me; she said as I blushed in fifty shades of red. 

 

That was actually sweet. I wonder if she will follow her plan after we... 

I sighed and looked over at her, seeing her with a small smile on her face at the driver's seat. She's so beautiful. I wonder if she treated all her past girlfriends the way she treated me; like a princess. I wonder if she ever felt the same way to any of her exes the way she feels for me now... -I wonder... I wonder indeed. I wonder if they all felt tingling when Cassidy's hands touched them... or if they felt their hearts race when Cassidy's lips touched theirs... 

Thinking about Cassidy touching someone else made my blood boil in jealousy. She's mine! 

"Ouch! Hey, what was that about?!" She turned her head at me and frowned when she saw my face. I may have punched her arm while daydreaming. 

"Don't you dare cheat on me!" I yelled. 

Whoooooah. Where did that come from? Cassidy stopped the car and parked at the side of the road. Good thing we exited the city already and there wasn't a lot of car passing by.

"What?" She looked at me, amused and a little irritated at the same time. 

"I said don't you dare cheat on me or I will cut those off." I dropped my gaze into her chest. 

She visibly swallowed and put her hands in front of her protectively. "Where did this come from?" 

I put my arms across my chest and pouted. "Nothing."

"Are you on your period?" She asked. 

"No! Just... drive." My voice becoming softer with every syllable.

I heard her sigh. "Listen, babe. I am never going to cheat on you, okay? I promise."

I peeked at her from my lashes. "Really?" God, what's happening to me? I'm sooooo... not like me. 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I smiled at the gesture. 

"Yes. You're the only one for me." She said and then returned to her seat before we pulled out. 

Well... that was... interesting. 

Soon Cassidy was driving along the coast road passing by a number of expensive beach homes until she eventually pulled her car into the driveway of one of these homes.

"You own a beach home?" I asked looking up at a very nice cottage that was elevated up on a number of thick sturdy poles thus elevating the cottage. There was also a separate garage sitting to the left corner of the cottage. However she didn't park in the garage but in front of it. 

"Well, yeah. I like the ocean. And when I want to relax, I just go here." 

Thankful that it was a warm early summer morning so I wouldn't freeze. Cassidy took me on up the stairs and into her home. I first noticed the hardwood floors that were polished to a shine. Cassidy took me through the living room that had mostly older looking furniture but it all looked nice. The kitchen was small but again it looked nice. There were two bedrooms, one the smaller guest bedroom and the other the master bedroom.

"What are you, about a size eight?" Cassidy asked.

"Good guess." I said with a nervous smile. 

"Thought so. I'm an expert at finding a woman's size." Cassidy said with a smirk going to her dresser while I just rolled my eye. She looked around for a moment checking out the swimsuits that she had before pulling out a light green floral colored bikini. 

"Don't you have a one piece?" I asked. 

"Nope," Cassidy said giving me a wink. "Now you can have the bathroom and I'll meet you out on the back pouch. 

"Okay," I said taking the small bikini from Cassidy and looking at it while I walked toward the bathroom. Once I had closed the door behind me, I began to undress. I began putting on the bikini. Both the top and bottom used strings to tie them on so I started with the bottoms. I slipped it between my legs and tied the right side. I then went to the left side tying it together. I had to go back to the right side to retie it a bit tighter.

This is one small bikini. That devious Cassidy! 

At least it wasn't a thong. I then put the top around my body tying it in front before I turned it on around and brought the stings up around my neck tying it. I adjusted it around my breasts so that they were covered. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to admit that I didn't look half bad. But I would have preferred a bathing suit with a little more material. I swear I'm gonna make Cassidy drool over my body until she pass out from dehydration. 

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before opening the screen door and walking out. The first thing that I saw was the view of the ocean out beyond the sand dune. It was such a beautiful view that I walked on out to the end of the porch and I just took in the beautiful view.  
"It's beautiful," I said to myself.

"Why thank you, I think this bathing suit brings out all my best assets," I heard Cassidy say from somewhere below me. I looked down seeing Cassidy standing at the bottom of the stairs. 7

"No, I meant the ocean view," I said and with a smug face.

"Oh you meant it. You think I'm beautiful." She threw me a shit-eating grin. "By the way, you look beautiful in that suit; it does bring out all you're nicest assets." 

"You're just being a pervert. I wish it had a bit more material." I glared at her.

"I don't. Now come on down here and let's go swim." Cassidy said holding out her hand to me. I started down the steps and this time I did take in the other wonderful view that was Cassidy.

She had on a black colored bikini that was much like mine. The top had just enough material to barely cover her breasts and the bottoms showed a lot more of Cassidy's ass than did mine. Cassidy's stomach was tight with no fat at all and her thighs and calves were muscular while still being very feminine. Cassidy was a very fit and beautiful woman and she was all woman for sure. Cassidy then turned around slowly and I just stared at the beautiful view before me.  
"Do you like?" Cassidy asked, grinning. 

"Shut up and lead away." I told her, embarassed at being caught.

"First off, let me put some sunscreen on you, with your fair skin, I don't want you to get sunburn." Cassidy said going over to what appeared to be an outdoor shower and changing room. Cassidy went in and a moment later came out carrying a bottle of sunscreen.

"Hold out your arms," Cassidy said and then moved the spray of the sunscreen to my stomach making me giggle a little from the cool spray.

"I'm got to make sure I look after that soft smooth skin of yours," Cassidy said giving me a wink that made me hide a creeping smile on my face and I felt a shiver go through my body that started from between my legs. 

I then felt the spray on my legs and I knew that I would need to get to the water rather quickly less Cassidy see a damp place on my bikini that I feared was developing. 

"Close your eyes dear," Cassidy said as she straightened back up and she sprayed some of the sunscreen onto her hand. I closed my eyes and a moment later I felt Cassidy's fingers touching my forehead. Cassidy was using a soft gentle touch which made me want to coo. I kept my eyes closed as Cassidy moved around me and I felt her moving my black hair over my right shoulder so that it fell in front. I felt her spraying my back with the spray and then I felt it down to the back of my legs. 

"My turn," She told me and I opened my eyes to see Cassidy standing back in front of me. I wanted to decline; -At least my mind was telling me to do that. However my heart told me to take the spray bottle from Cassidy's offered hand. I reached out taking the bottle from Cassidy, noting that it was water resistant. I was wondering about that since we were going directly into the water. Cassidy moved her arms out from her body and I began to mist the sunscreen onto those tan, firm arms. I saw that Cassidy was watching me and I tried not to show how her body was affecting me. 

I did the job quickly lest that Cassidy would call me out for what I was wanting: -to drag her back inside of her house and tear her bikini off.  
"All done," I saw and felt the sweat that now coated my body. Even though it was a very warm morning, it wasn't that warm.  
"Good," Cassidy said taking the sunscreen from me and putting it on the shelf of the change room.  
"Come on, let's go for a swim," Cassidy said as she came back out of the change room. I felt Cassidy's hand grasping my hand and I naturally entwined my fingers with Cassidy's .

"Yes, it's getting warm out here." I replied trying to cover that fact that I was sweating from every pore. 

"So did you and your family come to the beach often?" Cassidy asked as we walked down the boardwalk to the stairs leading over the sand dune. 

"Yea we came out pretty often, I loved to build sand castles in the sand," I said and I felt Cassidy squeezing my hands tenderly. I liked the feeling of Cassidy's hand in mine. That fit into my romantic side along with kissing. Then I wondered why I thought of that right then. 

God I'm so whipped! 

I mean... no! I'm not whipped! I'm just... 

"I never was any good at making sand castles, I don't guess I'm creative enough," Cassidy told me.  
"Well I'm great at it so I can teach you," I said with a little modest laugh.

"Yes you can," Cassidy said turning and smiling at me.

We moved on out into the water until we were up to our chests. The waves were small so it was easy for us to jump over them. We didn't actually do much swimming; mostly we just let the waves move past us as we floated in the sea. After an hour or so, we were both ready to move back to the beach. We belly surfed a small wave part of the way, which gave me a good view of Cassidy's ass. I tried hard not to stare though. 

When we got in close to the beach, we both stood up. I saw how beautiful Cassidy looked with her fiery red hair plastered to her back.

I shook my head as she led us to the cottage again.

"Are you hungry?" She asked after we had rinsed ourselves off and changed into more appropriate clothing. 

I sat down on the kitchen chair. "Yes. Can you make me a sandwich?" Actually, that wasn't a request. It was a demand. 

"Of course babe." She kissed my forehead before making us sandwiches.

"How did you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"When I was small, I hanged around with our cook a lot. She was good to me and she fed me. A lot." She chuckled. "I was actually quite chubby back then. I loved food. I lived for it." 

Now that's surprising. With her body right now... "Really? Uhm... wow. So, how did you lose weight?" I'm impressed.

"I got more active. Learned martial arts, got into sports... And I took care of myself." Then came this tender, distant look on her face. "Because someone I care about told me to. She told me to keep safe and take care of my body." 

Instantly, another surge of envy went through me. Whoever this... person is... hmmpt. I envy her. Damn... why am I being so jealous all of a sudden? 

After our lunch, we went out to the porch to enjoy the cool, sea breeze. It's heavenly. 

"Hey, wanna take a nap with me?" Cassidy said, gesturing the hammock on the other side of the porch.

I nodded, not even bothering to decline. Sleeping sounds good.

I let her get into it first, arranging the pillows by herself, before jumping in. I laid my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you when our deal ends." She suddenly said. 

I looked up and saw her face. Her eyes were sad and tears were threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. My heart broke. 

I cupped her face with my hands. "Shhhhhh.... don't think about it. Just... feel how good it is to have me in your arms. Right this moment... now. And that's all that should matter." Then I leaned in to kiss her. Hard. I let her know that somehow, this moment just feels right. Through that kiss... 

Her name is Cassidy Williams, and she's my girlfriend, folks.

I like her. I really do. 

But we only have five days left to be together.


	13. Day Eleven

Nothing new happened when I woke up this morning. A smile was still stuck on my radiant face and I am still Cassidy's girlfriend. Hmmmm... Cassidy's girlfriend... I really like the sound of that. 

"Good morning cutie. You look extra sexy today. 'Been working out?" Cassidy greeted me with her usual lopsided grin.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed her cheek before answering. "Good morning. And please, spare me the fake compliments." Then I walked towards her car, leaving her standing there.

"Hey, it wasn't fake. You look really sexy today. Did your boobs get bigger or something?" She ran to catch up with me, opening the door for me. 

I just rolled my eyes before getting in. "Shut up."

Then she went to the other side and went inside, starting the car.

"So, no fancy plans today? Just go to work?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. My workload is starting to pile up even though I already cancelled a lot of my appointnents for two weeks." Then she chuckled. "Daisy is pissed at me."

I tried to not show a little disappointment. "Oh. That's... cool. Albeit weird."

"Why weird?" She shot me a look from the driver's seat.

I shrugged. "It's just unusual to see the 'professional' you." I said, complete with air quotes.

She grinned. "It's hot, right?" 

And there goes 'professional' Cassidy; thrown out of the window. I could just roll my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." 

Then we stopped at the pancake house. We were slowly becoming regulars at that point. But we can't help it. They have so much good food in variety.

Holly tended to us as usual, smiling as she greeted us a good morning. Cassidy liked her for some odd reason. I hope it's not because of the giant cow-... uhm... breasts. If I find out that it is, Cassidy is going to suffer. Like, really suffer. 

"Can I have uhm... oooh. Your special sounds... unique. Pancake lasagna?" I inquired. 

"It's like lasagna, but you use pancake. Then instead of the tomato sauce, we put our special breakfast sauce in it. Then we put lots of cheese, bacon, and top it with another layer of pancake. All in all it has three layers." Holly explained. 

"Wow. That sounds..."

"-like it has a million calories in it." Cassidy finished for me. 

Holly softly laughed. "Yeah. They use a lot of bacon fat, butter and heavy cream for the sauce but It's good, I promise."

Cassidy cringed while I just laughed. "Okay, we'll have one piece of that. And then, I'll have the apple cobbler and a slice of the giant double chocolate-chip cookie." 

Cassidy scrunched her face at the mention of the million-calorie food but smiled the rest of the time. "I'll just uhm... have your waffles please." She said.

"Is that all?"

We both nodded. We waited for about five minutes until our food arrived. And then it arrived. 

"Okay, you're gonna eat half of my pancake lasagna." I said as Cassidy's eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" She protested.

"Yes way." I insisted. 

"Are you trying to get me fat?" 

"Come on. Just this once... please?" Then I used my secret weapon: the puppy dog eyes.

She groaned. "I'm not eating that. Although it looks really good, I just ca- mmmmph!"

I shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth and laughed as she tried to chew and then swallow. 

 

"So, is it good?" I asked, trying to control the giggles.

She pouted and drank her coffee before aswering. "Now who's the mean one?"

"You are."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You shove food in my mouth and I'm still the mean one. Real fair."

I reached out and cupped her face before leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. "Does this make it fair?" I asked with a hoarse voice, our foreheads touching.

"No. Maybe you should try kissing my whole face." She whispered, eyes meeting my heated gaze.

With a mischievous smile, I slowly lifted my head to kiss her forehead. Then, I let my kisses flutter to her eyelids... down her cheek, to her chin and then across her face; -although I was careful not to touch her lips. That has to wait.

When I pulled away slightly, she had the biggest, dumbest smile on her face.

"So, is it fair now?" I mirrored her wide smile.

"I don't even remember anymore. And I don't care." She said. 

We both laughed and ate our breakfast heartily.

 

"So... you disappear for three days and then you tell me nothing happened. Are you fucking kidding me?" 

I laughed and typed some more before facing a nosy, pissed Jaz. "Jaz, come on. You know I called in sick on Monday. Cassidy won't even let me leave the house on Tuesday even though I was fine already. She even insisted on cooking for m-"

"Aha!" Jaz yelled like some sort of detective that just solved a case. "So she was with you the whole time you were sick!" 

I colored red. "Well... yeah, but-"

"I knew it!" Then she laughed gleefully. "Awwww... look how cute you are while blushing, Sandy. Did Miss Williams take good care of you?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

There's no sense in denying it. And I've been dying to tell her about it anyways. That's what bestfriends are for, right? "Yes she did."

"Oh. How good are we talking about here?" She grinned. "Is it good good, or GOOD good?" 

"Oh stop it Jaz." My cheeks heated up. Especially when I remembered the time when she got out from the shower. And then, when she dropped the towel? Shivers...

"You're thinking about something naughty, aren't you?" Jaz' face was right in front of me without me even realizing it. I jumped back slightly. 

"Jeeezus. You scared me there." I said. 

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt your little daydream about your girlfriend?" She teased. "Okay, after you played house for two days... where did you go yesterday?"

I pouted and frowned. "We didn't play house. We watched movies." Then, with hesitation, I asnwered her other question. "Uhm... The beach?"

Her eyes widened. "So you saw her body! In a bikini!"

"Shhhh!" My eyes searched around to find anyone who might have heard. Coast is clear. "Well, yeah."

"Tell me, is she a perfect ten?" She grinned. 

I shrugged. "How would I know? I've never checked other girls out before. I just... really liked what I saw." 

"Haha. You are so whipped. You like her, don't you?" She asked me. 

I nodded sheepishly. What's the use of denying?

"So, you're not straight anymore?" 

I looked at her. "I still am, Jaz. I just... really like her. She's... special. And you know what? She introduced me to her parents!" I couldn't help but share excitedly. 

Jaz looled flabbergasted. "Wow." 

"Yeah I know. Wow."

Then, she looked at me curiously. "So, you admitted to me that you like her. And that she already introduced you to her parents..." She hesitated for a minute. "But what about the deal? About the contract, I mean."

I froze on my seat.

Oh. Monday would be the last day of our deal. -The last day that she would be my girlfriend. Then, I wouldn't see her again. Ever.

And I... I don't know how I feel about that.

I'm absolutely, utterly confused. 

 

"What are you thinking about, cuddles?" Cassidy spoke from the driver's seat of her car. We just arrived at my place. "You've been quiet the whole drive."

I shook my head. "Nothing." Then I let her open the door for me.

She walked me towards my door afterwards and we just stood there, awkwardly figuring each other out. Does she think about our deal too? On how it's about to end? 

"So, uhm... do you want to come in for... uh.. coffee?" I whispered. 

"Please." She said softly, giving me an intense, knowing stare. She knew.

When we went inside, no words were needed. She pushed me against the door and captured my lips with hers. I closed my eyes and let her kiss me while I responded passionately; my hands wrapping themselves around her neck while she drew me in closer. Our lips glided against each other in reckless abandon while her tongue gently licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth and met her tongue timidly, a moan echoing throughout the place. I didn't know whose moan that was. My mind was too... melted to function. Slowly, I pushed back. We kissed and clawed at each other while walking blindly on my place. That is, until Cassidy fell, sitting down on the couch while I straddled her lap. I never made out with someone this... intense before. 

After a while, I pulled away; panting. We just stayed like that, dazed and damn near statue-like. Until Cassidy laughed softly, breaking the silence.

"That was the best coffee I've ever had."

And we laughed. Together.


	14. Day Twelve

I'm scared. Petrified. Frightened. 

I've never felt like this with another person before. And I'm damn near panicking.

I can't like Cassidy. No... I'm straight. And our relationship's a dead end. I don't want to be hurt. I've been hurt before. Sure, I got over it after a few months, but this? I'm not sure I can recover from this. I'm falling for Cassidy harder every minute that we spend together. I can't... I don't want to be hurt. Or go to jail. 

I buried my face in my hands and went out of the house, already dressed for work. It's a bit early, so Cassidy still wasn't here.

What do I do? What do I do?

I don't know how long I was standing there until a horn blared, disrupting me from my thoughts. Then, Cassidy's car parked right in front of me. I didn't wait for her to get out of the car. I just went in.

"Good morning gorgeous. You're up early today." Cassidy greeted cheerfully. That is, until she saw my face. Her face became a picture of worry. "Hey buttercup. Are you alright?"

I didn't look at her. I'm afraid that if she'll take one look at me, she'll know what I was feeling. Doubt, panic, fear, longing...

"I'm... okay. I just had... a nightmare." I replied, looking at anywhere but her eyes. 

I felt her kiss the side of my head lovingly, nuzzling my slightly wet hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you after your nightmare." 

See what I mean here? How can you not fall in love with someone who says sorry because you had nightmares? It's like it's her fault or something.. 

"I like you, Cassidy." I said. 

I felt her stop her breath. She just froze there, holding me partly. But then, she recovered, whispering softly. "I've waited for so long to hear you say that." 

I hugged her, already regretting my next words. "But I need some time away from you."

"Why?" Her voice was tentative and worried.

"Because I'm confused, scared and just plain clueless." I took in a deep breath. "I need time to think."

I heard her sigh. "Time is something that we don't have right now."

"But you see? I can't like you! This is wrong." I started to whimper.

"But it feels so right." She added in a whisper. 

I nodded. "It does..."

"Just don't think about it. Either way, we both know how this story ends."

My heart started aching. 

"Let's just enjoy what we have now." She said, adding to the impending feeling of doom. 

After a while, I spoke. "Please just take me straight to work." I requested. 

She nodded in understanding.

We both arrived at work, not saying much to each other. Then I watched as she went to the elevator, looking at me longingly. Even Jaz seemed to sense my foul mood and decided to not say anything. Yet. After that, I went directly to Mr. Greene's office to file for a two-day leave. He seemed surprised, but he signed me off. When he asked if Cassidy knew my plan, I lied and told him yes.

"You're leaving?" Jaz asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Just for two days. I need to clear my mind." And my heart.

She hugged me instantly. This was one of the moments where I'm thankful that I have Jasmine as a friend. She seemed to know when to stop pushing my buttons and just be there for me. 

 

"Take care. Where are you going anyway?" She asked.

"My mom. I need my mom right now." 

She nodded in understanding. "Tell Auntie Anne I said 'hi'."

"I will." I let her go and immediately went home, not risking Cassidy to find out about my absence. I didn't bother packing my clothes as I still have some of my clothes at home. Then I went inside my car. It's been so long since I last drove my baby. After warming the engine up a bit, I headed off.

 

I parked my car outside. Looking at our house, I couldn't help but feel a little comforted.

I missed this house. And the neighborhood. And my siblings.

I shut the engine off and went outside of the car. When I was just a teenager and still stuck here, I swore that I'd do everything in my power to leave and never go back. But of course, I outgrew it. I visit my mom every chance that I get. My father died when I was fifteen.

I went inside, closing the low, wooden fence behind me, and walked up to the porch. Then I knocked. A second later, my mom opened the door, wearing a surprised smile on her face and a century-old apron around her waist. I rushed in to hug her.

"Well, well, well. Now this is a surprise." She chuckled before hugging me back. "Why didn't you tell me or your brothers that you were coming home?"

I pulled back, a sheepish smile on my face. "I wanted to surprise you."

Her brow raised, not fully believing me. "Really? Well, come on in."  
She got out of the way and let me through. Our house still looked the same. I put my bag on the couch and followed my mom into the kitchen. I was instantly hit by the amazing smell.

"Brownies?" I asked excitedly. 

She laughed. "Yes."

I grinned and sat down on the kitchen chair, waiting for the brownies. I love it when mom bakes. 

A second later, she put a tray of freshly baked brownies in front of me and got some milk from the fridge. I reached out and snatched a brownie as she put a glass of milk in front of me.

"Okay, spill it. What's wrong? I know you won't visit me unannounced if you don't have something bothering you." She asked.

I didn't even try. Mothers have this sixth sense about their children. 

"I do have something bothering me, Mom. But I..." I stopped and looked at her, apologizing through my eyes.

She nodded in understanding and came over to hug me, patting my back soothingly. "It's okay. When you decide to talk, I'll still be here. It's okay."

I needed this. When faced with problems, the only thing that a child will need is a mother's embrace. 

"It's about your love life, isn't it?" She asked after a while, still being nosy. 

I giggled and pulled away. "Yes, mom."

"I knew it." She smiled and sat down beside me. "He better be worth it." 

I internally winced. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that that 'he' is a 'she'? I just nodded along. "By the way, where's Andrew and Drake?" I asked. Andrew and Drake are my younger twin brothers. They're six years younger than me and are still in high school. 

"They just left for school. They would have loved to see you though."

"Don't worry. I'll be staying here until tomorrow."

Mom smiled. "Good. We'll have a little reunion! William, Peter, and Fergus said that they will be visiting too." Yeah. They're my older brothers. 

I smiled. I missed those jerks. "Wow. This is going to be a fun weekend." It's just what I need.

Then, we fell into a comfortable silence. I can't take it anymore.

"Mom, I'm seeing someone. Well, not exactly, but yeah." I blurted out.

Mom laughed. "I kinda figured that out. Well, what is the problem?"

"The person I'm dating... is... i-is a girl." I waited for the outburst. None came. I looked over and found that mom was still looking at me expectantly. 

"Mom, I'm dating a girl." I repeated.

"So what's the problem?"

My mouth opened slightly. "You're not mad that I'm dating a girl?"

"Why would I be mad?" She asked back. "As long as she treats you right, I'm not complaining." Then, she paused. "She does treat you right, doesn't she?" 

"Oh mom, she does. Better than anyone I ever dated, actually." I answered without a hint of hesitation.

"So, that's all you want to talk to me about? You dating a girl?"

I fidgeted. "That, and about a certain deal she and I have."

"Well, go on."

I took a deep breath and told her all there is to know. I told her everything sans the make out sessions from the start until this point. She just listened attentively and nodded. After I was done, she had a slight smile on her face. 

"Well?" I asked, waiting for the comment.

"Sandra, I'm not in the right place to offer you an advice except one. Follow this." Then she raised her hand to touch the soft skin on the left side of my chest. 

"My heart?" I asked, still dubious. 

"Yes. I believe you already know what you have to do. And I trust you to make decisions." She said softly. 

I nodded. "But I'm scared, mom. I... I'm scared." Then I rushed in to hug her.

"She sounds like a nice woman."

"She is, mom. Sometimes." I chuckled. 

After that, we decided to move to the couch and talk more. Catch up with each other's lives, you know. We only stopped to get something to eat and then it's back to talking. I love talking with my mom. 

Before we know it, the twins are already knocking on the door. I decided to open the door myself. 

"Hey, guys." I greeted with a big smile on my face.

"Sandra!" They both said at the same time. 

I hugged them both, me just reaching their chests, and led them inside. "What's up, buds? How was school?"

"Fine." Again, they said in unison before laughing. I find it creepy that they often say the same word at the same time, but they're twins. They have some sort of bond or something. And usually, they just sync up when saying a word or two. Not whole sentences.

"Andrew started going out with Lindsey... or is it Linda?"

"And Drake is still single." 

I could just giggle at their reports. Andrew and Drake are both cute and charming, but Drake still manages to stay single. I don't know why. 

"Let mom know about that."

"Let me know about what?" Mom quipped, going out of the kitchen.

"Their love lives." I giggled when mom groaned and reached out to mess Andrew's hair. Yes. I'm a midget born in a family of giants. So sue me. 

"Not again." She said lightly. "Boys, there's some snack in the kitchen. Go help yourselves."

And they were gone in a sec. Mom and I just laughed.

"Oh Sandra, Jake says hi." Drake shouted from the kitchen. 

My eyes widened. "He knows I'm home?"

"He said he saw your car." Andrew replied.

"And I think he's planning on dropping by tomorrow." Drake said in a suggestive voice, teasing me.

Oh wow. Jake's our neighbor and one of my childhood friends. I used to have a big crush on him when I was little, but we didn't date. And I haven't seen him in a while. 

"Well, I guess I'll meet him tomorrow." I just said.

And then, there was another knock on the door. Mom and I looked at each other curiosly. We weren't expecting anyone. In the end, I got up and went to open the door. My jaw dropped at the unexpected visitor. 

"Cassidy?!" 

She pulled me into the porch and glared at me. Oh boy. She does not look pleased. She does not look pleased at all. 

"How dare you leave and not say anything. Did you know that I was worried sick about you? The least you could do was tell me where the hell were you going." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Did you really think I wouldn't let you have some space? I'd gladly give you space! I-" 

I rushed in to hug her, burying my face in her neck. "Please don't yell. I'm sorry." 

She sighed, finally calming down before hugging me back. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I just..." She finished with a loud exhale. "I was worried about you." 

I pulled away and held her hand. "Come on in." Then I pulled her inside. Mom and the twins were on the couch, watching TV. They turned their heads towards us. Well, more on Cassidy.

"Guys, this is Cassidy." I introduced her.

"Cassidy those are my brothers, Andrew and Drake. And that is-"

"Your sister?" She finished. The twins snickered while I saw mom blush and stand up, walking towards us and offering her hand. 

"No. I'm her mother. It's nice to meet you." Then they shook hands. Mom was giving me this look. I broke away from her gaze.

"No way. You look so young, Mrs. Harrison." Cassidy chirped in, working her charm on my mother. 

Mom laughed. "Oh such a charmer. Call me Anne." 

"Okay, Anne. You have such a lovely home."

"Why thank you. You know this is all inspired by Nate Berkus." And before I know it, mom already pulled Cassidy away to go to the kitchen for something to eat, talking all the way. 

I sat down between the twins.

"So, is your friend single?" Andrew asked. 

"She's hot. Like, smoking hot. I've always liked red hair." Drake added which surprised me. 

"Guys, she's my boss. And she's older than both of you. So she's off limits." I rolled my eyes when they gushed about Cassidy.

And not long after that, the whole house was filled with my mom's laugh from the kitchen.

Oh Cassidy. Now I believe you can charm the birds out of their trees.

After a while:

"Anne, guys... I believe that it's time for me to go." Cassidy said. I looked outside, indeed seeing that it's about to go dark.

"Why don't you stay for the night? We have a little party going on tomorrow. I'd really like it if you stayed." Mom offered.

Cassidy looked at me, as if asking for permission. I just shrugged.

"I'd like that too, Anne." She smiled. "Let me just call my secretary to cancel my appointments tomorrow." 

 

We were both in bed. Dinner went smoothly. My family was charmed off their feet while Cassidy basked in attention.

I sighed.

"Is something wrong, cutie?" I heard Cassidy ask and then wrap her arms around me tighter. I was on my side with my back to her while she spooned me from behind. 

"My family adores you too."

I heard her giggle. "I like your family."

"Well, get ready to meet more of them tomorrow." I said before turning around and kissing her.

Oh believe me. There's a whole lot of them that she has yet to meet.


	15. Day Thirteen

A steady, beam of light shining right in my face woke me up. A nanosecond of confusion came over me when I saw that I was in my old room. But then, I remembered that I went home yesterday. I turned my head and found another body lying beside me. A sexy, feminine body. 

Cassidy. 

Slowly, I leaned in -careful not to wake her- and then I placed a small kiss on her cheek. She was still dead to the world, looking so peaceful. How can she manage to still look beautiful even when sleeping? I swear her face manages to take my breath away every time. 

I got out of bed and let her sleep in. I know she needs it, always working so hard. I peed and brushed my teeth before going downstairs where I found mom cooking up a storm and the twins stuffing their faces. 

"Wow. Are we having company over? Why is there a feast?" I asked as I sat down, bumping shoulders with Drake.

"Well, I don't know what Cassidy may like, so I just kept cooking." Mom answered. 

Of course. It's for Cassidy. -Her new favorite daughter. "She's not very picky, mom. She'll eat anything." And that's true. She may eat in small amounts, but she's not a picky eater. 

Mom just nodded. "Still, I want to feed you properly. You look too thin." 

I rolled my eyes, snagging a buttered toast from Andrew's plate. "Mom, I've actually gained weight. I haven't been going to the gym lately." 

"You still look too thin. You got your father's metabolism." 

I laughed. "Anything else I got from him, mom?" 

"Your stubbornness and smart mouth." She grinned and put some more pancakes on the table.

"Good morning everyone." A sleepy Cassidy went downstairs while everyone else greeted her back. Then, she sat down beside me. Her eyes widened.

"Wow. So many food." She smiled at my mom. "It looks so good, Anne." 

Of course, my mom beamed at the attention. "Here, have a plate and stuff yourself full. You both need some more meat on your bones."

"Yes ma'am." Cassidy replied and started eating. 

The whole time she had been eating, Cassidy praised and praised and praised my mom. I could just roll my eyes. She is such a kiss-ass. 

"Wow. I'm so full. You are such a great cook, Anne." Cassidy told my mom before turning at the twins. "You both are very lucky to have meals like this. I mean, when you're already working, home cooked meals become a rarity." Then she made her face look slightly sad, going for my mother and brothers' sympathy. And she got them; hook, line and sinker. 

"Oh you poor thing. You're always welcome to our home. Just knock on that door and I'd gladly cook for you." Mom went around the island to give Cassidy a quick hug.

And, as if that wasn't enough, she offered to do the dishes. Mom of course, refused profusely and made Cassidy sit on the living room beside me while I channel surf.

"You are such a kiss ass." I couldn't help but comment when she sat down.

She giggled. "Hey, I like your mom. I just want her to like me, you know." 

"Oh she likes you alright." I said. "After using your charm like that, I would be surprised if she didn't."

"What can I say. I do have a way with women." Then she winked at me playfully. 

Women? Women?! WoMEN as in plural?! 

I huffed and didn't say anything more.

"Hey pookie, is something wrong?" She asked. 

 

"Have you used your charm on many women?" 

She was quiet for a long while. Well, there's my answer. I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from her.

"Babe, are you jealous?" 

-3- "No." I answered through my teeth.

She laughed gleefully and wrapped me in her arms. "Oh, you are so darn cute baby doll." She started to place kisses all over my face. "I love you, okay?" Then she gave a last kiss on my forehead. "My charm is reserved for you."

"Cassidy!" I tried not to squeal. "Mom will see us!" But then I giggled.

"Don't you want to introduce me as your girlfriend?" She pouted. "I hate not being able to touch you when I want." 

I sighed. "It's complicated, Cassidy. I-... I just want to keep this by myself this time." She looked down sadly on the hardwood floor. Then, there was a knock. I excused myself, telling her that our conversation isn't over yet and then I went over to open the door.

"Peter!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. 

"Sandra! Now what's my favorite little sister doing home?" He asked as he put me down.

"I'm your only sister, you goof." I giggled before looking over his shoulder to see Maryanne, his wife. 

I grinned and gave her a big hug. "Hey there, sister. How are you?" 

"Good. The boys are killing me." She replied with a laugh. Then I looked down to see both of my nephews staring up at me. There's Peter Jr., or just Junior, and then Mario. They're both 5 years old and twins too. I kissed their little heads before ushering the family inside. 

"Mom! Look who's here!" I shouted to be heard all throughout the house.

"Coming!" She yelled back. We arrived at the living room and Peete saw Cassidy on the couch. She stood up and smiled as I introduced her to them."Cassidy, this is my older brother, Peter and his wife Maryanne." Then I looked down and saw the two boys looking wide-eyed at Cassidy. "Then those two cuties are their children. Junior and Mario." 

Then I avoided Cassidy's gaze. "Peete, this is Cassidy... my-... m-my friend." I finished with a lame stutter. 

I saw Cassidy glance at me one more time before turning her smiling face to Peter. They all shook hands and greeted each other warmly before my mom arrived. Even the younger twins seemed to be comfortable around her. And after that, my other brothers started coming.

William came with his wife Juliet and their four sons while Fergus came a bit late with his wife Hanna and their three sons. Yeah. My family has this some type of distinct trait to overproduce males in the family tree. That's why I was spoiled rotten by my dad. 48  
And in no time, the house was buzzing with different noises and sounds. And smells too! We are currently having a nice barbecue with beautiful smell of grilled meat wafting in the air. Most of the adults formed little groups and chatted while the kids ran around the house and into the lawn, playing. Guess who was stuck on the grilling duty? 

Yes. It's me. 

I flipped a couple of burger patties before lathering it with barbecue sauce. Then I turned a couple of hot dogs and kebabs. I consider it a miracle that I haven't burned anything yet. 

"Sandra?" Mom's surprised voice came from.behind me.

I smiled at her evilly. "Oh hey Mom."

"Who left you with the grilling job?!" She hurriedly looked at my finished products, checking for any burnt one. After seeing none, she sighed in relief. "Please Sandra, I know you want to help, but remember what happened at Uncle Joe's barbeque when you were 16?"

I winced. The grill literally caught on fire even before the party started. I put too much lighter fluid I guess. I nodded slowly and removed my apron. Then I handed the spatula to her. 

"Anne, can I do the grilling?" Cassidy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

Mom shook her head. "Oh honey. You can't cook here. You're our guest!"

Cassidy smiled and took the spatula away from mom. "I insist. Plus, your sons need you. Spend some time with them. I'll be fine here." 

Mom beamed and thanked Cassidy before leaving, muttering about Cassidy being an angel. She laughed softly and put on the apron before taking over the semi-large grill. 

"So?" I asked her after a while. She was ignoring me. 

She put a perfectly grilled patty on a plate. "So what?"

"Sooooo.... how do like my whole family?"

She put another patty between two lightly grilled buns, topped it with mayo, a little mustard, onions, and tomatoes. Then she gave it to me. "Eat."

I took a big bite, holding back a moan as the delicious burger taste hit my mouth. "So..." I said, mouth still full. "Do you like my family?" 

She looked away from me and nodded, eyes a bit sad. I sighed. I know why she seemed bothered. I've been introducing her as my friend. All of my 18 family members know of her as Cassidy, my 'friend'. 

I looked around, looking if anyone was looking at us. Everyone was caught up in their own conversations, so I hugged her from behind. 

"Cassy..." I said in a whiny voice. "Don't ignore me." 

She sighed. "I'm not. I'm just... I'm a bit hurt." 

I put my burger down before turning her towards me. "Oh Cassidy... I'm sorry okay? I'm not-"

"I understand." She cut me off and kissed my forehead. Then she turned to the grill once again.

I sighed and left her there. She needs some time alone. 

But I remembered my burger. 

I went back and snatched it from the plate, catching a glimpse of Cassidy's smile. 

I went over to William who was talking with Fergus. "Hey Wills!" I called out. "Hey Fergie." 

William smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Little sister! How are you?" 

"I'm good Wills. You? Still stressed over work?"

He grinned. "Of course. I don't know any job that isn't stressful." 

"Hey sis. Your friend is so cool. She offered me a job in her company! I didn't know you hang out with rich people now." Fergus said.

My brows knitted. "Cassidy gave you a job? What happened to your other job?"

"Yeah. I got laid off. The company I worked for is suffering some setbacks so they cut some employees off."

"Your friend is nice, sis." William continued. "Plus, she's hot."

I glanced at Cassidy while cooking. "She is hot." I muttered.

"And she's a nice cook too!" Fergus chirped again.

I smiled. That she is. That she is... 

 

At about three oclock in the afternoon, someone knocked on the door. Since I was the only one in the living room, I opened the door. Then I found Jake standing outside. 

"Sandy!" He greeted. 

"Jakey!" I smiled and gave him a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Wow Sandra. You look good!" I couldn't help but blush. 

"Thank you Jake. You look good too." I got out of the way and ushered him inside. "Come on in. There's still some food left."

"Wow. It smells absolutely divine from here." 

I led him outside to the backyard where most of the people were seated in a large picnic table. They greeted him while mom got his food. I saw Cassidy glaring at something. I followed her eyes and immediately removed my hand from Jake's. I sat down beside her and then Jake sat down beside me so that I was between them.

The next moments were spent with me trying to get Cassidy's attention while Jake tried to get mine. 

"So Sandra... I heard that you're still single." Jake said after a while. 

I coughed, a piece of bread stuck on my throat. In an instant, two glasses of juice were thrust in my face. I grabbed the one to my right and chugged it down. It was from Cassidy. 

"I'm... currently unavailable." I said, feeling Cassidy reach down and hold my hand under the table.

"Hmmm... you don't seem to be seeing someone. And Andrew told me you're looking for a boyfriend." Cassidy's grip on my hand tightened.

My own brother said that??

I nervously drummed the fingers of my free hand on the table. "Well... n-now I'm not so sure. I-I mean... I'm just so busy."

Jake nodded. "How would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I mean... just a friendly date. No expectations. Just me showing you around the town. So much has changed you know." 

I gulped, feeling the glare of a certain redhead on my side. But... why should I turn him down? It's just a friendly date, right? And besides... I came here to clear my mind and rethink some of my options. I think a dinner date wouldn't hurt. 

"O-of course." I forced a smile on my face. "Why n-not?" 

The grip on my hand lessened until I felt Cassidy's hand slip out from mine. It felt empty. 

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." He beamed at me.

I glanced over at Cassidy and found her face emotionless. Stony... cold. Distant.

I think I'm going to be in trouble.


	16. Day Fourteen

And I did get in trouble. Well, I'm still in trouble. 

I sighed deeply and put the remote down. I'm sick of watching TV.

It's Sunday. No work, and I'm very much free. I discreetly looked down on my brand new dress. This is my 'date' outfit. I put on a little bit of make up and fixed my hair. Then I wore my nice sandals. Yup. I'm definitely dressed up for a date. 

But only, I don't have a date.

-rather, my date has gone AWOL. 

I looked longingly at the clock: 10:00 A.M. She should've been here hours ago! I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"This is all my fault." I muttered. 

-flashback-

"How would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I mean... just a friendly date. No expectations. Just me showing you around the town. So much has changed you know."

"O-of course." I forced a smile on my face. "Why n-not?"

The grip on my hand lessened until I felt Cassidy's hand slip out from mine. It felt empty.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." He beamed at me.

I glanced over at Cassidy and found her face emotionless. Stony... cold. Distant.

Then, she excused herself from the table.

I stood up to follow her, but Jake gripped my hand and lightly pulled me to sit down again. "Hey Sandy, did you know Mrs. Peaman died?" 

I could just watch longingly as Cassidy returned to the grill while Jake told me how my high school Science teacher died.

Later that afternoon:

I looked at myself on the mirror and put on the last touches of my lip gloss. Then I checked myself for the last time.

I look good. But not too good. I don't want Jake to have some ideas.

At that time the door to my room opened and Cassidy went in. Our eyes locked and I could tell that it hurt her to see me getting ready for a... friendly date.

She immediately turned around and started to walk away when I reached out and gripped her hand. We stood there, like a couple of statues until she broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Her voice still cold as ice.

I went closer to her. "Cassidy... I-I... please don't be like this." I whispered. 

She turned to face me, her eyes blazing. "Well, sorry if I'm acting so cold. It's just that my girlfriend is going on a date with someone else and I'm very, very pissed off." 

I looked down on the floor. "Sorry." I said in a small voice.

"That's all that you have to say?" She pulled her hand out of my grasp. "Sorry?" She sarcastically laughed. 

I looked up. "Don't be so mean to me. It's just a friendly date!"

"Do you think he really wants a friendly date? He just said that for you. And I'll bet a million dollars that he will make a pass at you later." She huffed. 

"Jake is not like that." 

"So now you're defending him?" She ran her fingers through her hair; agitated. "I can't believe this."

Her answer irritated me a bit. "I've known Jake since I was little. He's kind, sweet, and a gentleman." 

Cassidy's eyes burned. I was half afraid she would vaporize me in a second. But then, she just looked away and shook her head; smiling bitterly.

 

"Why do I even bother? Were gonna break up in a couple of days anyways." 

And then, she walked out, leaving me to just watch her back.

-EoF- 

I sighed. Again. -while looking at my phone.

To contact her or not. 

To text or to call.

To hell with this!

I picked up my phone and texted her.

Good morning. 

I think my hair was starting to turn white by the time my phone vibrated again.

Sandy! How did little vacation go?  
-Jaz

I groaned. It's just Jaz. I didn't want to be a lousy friend, so I texted back.

It went fine Jazzy. A little stressful maybe.

Oh, why? Btw, did Miss Cassidy arrive there safely?

My brows connected.

You told her where I went, didn't you?

^-^v Sorry. It's just that she looked so worried and cute. I couldn't help myself.

Jasmine Elizabeth Sanchez! 19

Lol. I'm gonna be there in 15.

I frustatingly threw my phone on the coffeetable. But then, it vibrated again. I almost dived to retrieve it, thinking that maybe Cassidy replied to my text. 1

Btw, I'm gonna bring food.  
-Jaz 9

Disappointed, I slumped down on the couch.

Bestfriends.

Sometimes blessings, sometimes a curse. 

 

"Tada!" Jaz thrust a bag full of junk food in front of me the moment I opened the door. Then, she barged right in.

I followed her right towards the living room.

"You're not here to gossip, are you?" I asked her.

She grinned and laid back on the couch. "Of course not, silly. I'm here to interrogate you." 

I sat down beside her. "Well, you might as well start now." We're gonna be here for hours, I can tell.

She put her leg up and folded it under her. Then, she faced me; serious as hell. 

"You only have to answer yes or no and I only have one question."

I nodded and waited for it.

 

"Do you want to order pizza?" 

I pushed her while she just laughed heartily. "You are such a wuss!"

She continued to laugh, shoulders bobbing up and down while I just frowned. But then, she sobered up after a minute or two. "Seriously though, I want pizza."

I rolled my eyes. "There's the phone."

She happily stood up and went over the phone to order. "Oh, by the way. Why are you all dressed up? Miss Cassidy and you have a date or something?"

At the mention of her name, my heart started to race. Oh my...

"Aaaand judging by the look on your face, I guess lover girl ditched you. Poor baby. What did you do?" 

I threw her an evil glare. "It's automatically my fault?" 

She nodded. "Sandy, that girl is so devoted to you that she'll forgive you even if you crashed her car to a tree or something. You must have done something serious for her to ignore you."

I pouted. "She's not ignoring me. Maybe she's just... at work."

"Sandra, it's Sunday." 

I groaned. "Fine! Maybe I did something wrong." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"Ok. I did something."

She quickly skipped back to the couch and into my side. "What is it?"

I started to fidget. "Imighthaveacceptedadatewithsomeoneelse." I finished in one breath. 

"What?" Her face looked puzzled.

"I went on a date with someone else!"

"What?!"

I flicked her forehead with my fingers. "Do I have to repeat myself over and over again?"

She shook her head. "You dummy! How can you do that to her?"

"It was just a friendly date!" That didn't turn out so well. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Then I told her all that happened at the barbecue yesterday. At the end of my story, she was just shaking her head.

"So you basically accepted a date right in front of her face?" 

I nodded, wincing slightly.

"You're done for. She's not gonna talk to you now."   
I felt a tug of fear in my chest. "Oh Jazzy. What am I going to do?"

She hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "You should go with me this evening."

I pulled away. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you should come with me this evening at The Zone." 

"Why would I do that?" 

She grinned. "Just trust me on this one."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jaz. I just hope I wouldn't be in more trouble.

"By the way, what happened at your 'friendly' date?"

I groaned. "It. Was. Horrible." 

-Another flashback-

"So, are you ready?" Jake greeted as I opened my door.

I nodded slowly, taking a last glance at Cassidy by the couch. She ignored me the whole afternoon and probably will continue to ignore me until I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. 5

"Come on. I'm gonna take you to this new restaurant that just opened. I already made reservations." Then, I let him lead the way into his car. I hate to compare, but Cassidy's car was waaay more comfortable and fragrant than his. 

On the way to the restaurant, we had small talk. He was gentle and polite, but I just can't take Cassidy off my mind.

Has she eaten yet? 

What is she doing right now?

Is she still mad at me?

Did she leave the house?

"-and that's why I decided to enlist in the army. It's dangerous work, but it's my passion. You gotta do what you love, right?" 

I was caught a bit off guard. I haven't been listening. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Totally." And then I nodded; just to pretend that I was actually listening. 

By that time we pulled into a very nice restaurant.

"Come on." He said before going out of the car. He didn't even open the door for me. Such a disappointment. 

We entered the restaurant and we were seated by the window. It again reminded me of Cassidy. I internally groaned.

A waiter served us and asked for our meals. I didn't order anything heavy because I was watching my weight. I kinda gained two pounds in a week. Halfway through our meal, Jake said something that surprised me. Like, really surprised me. 

"It's so nice to be finally on a date with you."

I dropped my fork on my plate, creating a loud 'clang'.

Huh?

I cleared my throat. "I though this was just a friendly date?" I asked, confused.

"Hmmmm... You know I only said that to not put you on the spot. But let's be real..." He said, taking a swig of red wine. "You like me, and I like you." 

I was flabbergasted. Such confidence. Such arrogance. 

"And besides," he added. "I'm hot, you're hot. It's just expected for us to date." 

Such a jerk.

My fist clenched. "Jake, I meant what I said. This is just a friendly date. No more, no less."

"Oh come on Sandra. I know you like me. I've known ever since we were little." 

I glared at him.

"Okay, okay." He said in resignation. But then, he grinned. "But I still expect a kiss after this."

I so wanted to slap this moron in front of me. This is not Jake! The Jake I knew was kind and sweet to me.

"I have a girlfriend." I said, face grim. 

His eyes widened and a flash of excitement crossed his face. "Oh! Don't worry. I'm into that too." 

That was it.

I stood up and got my purse. "You are a huge jerk. I hope you somehow find a way to get castrated." Then I left him there. 

What a big dumbass. 

When I arrived home, I burst through the door, calling out Cassidy's name.

"She already left." A voice said while I felt my heart sink and fall somewhere on the floor. 

Then I saw mom leaning by the kitchen door frame.

"She didn't look too good." She added. "Did you guys fight?" 

I swallowed the imaginary lump in my throat and looked away from her probing gaze.

"We just... uh... had a bit of misunderstanding." I replied. I was about to go upstairs when she answered.

"She is your girlfriend, right?" 

I froze. Then, slowly (very slowly), I turned around to face her. My face mirroring a look of confusion.

Mom smiled knowingly. "Didn't you ever hear about the phrase 'Mothers know everything'?"

I sighed. "I hope you didn't mind her and me sharing a room."

She laughed softly. "You two are both grown ups now. You can handle your hormones." 

Oh mother. If only you know how many times we went close to doing the deed. 

"-And you two had a deal, right? No sex."

I nodded. Then I weakly sat down on the couch. "How did you know that she was my girlfriend, though?" I asked.

"It was the look. Both of you look at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers." 

I blushed. "We were?"

Mom nodded. "That, and I caught you two making out on that couch." Then she laughed again. 

"Mom!" My blush grew into a deeper shade of red. "We were not!" 

Mom just laughed.

-End Flashback-

.

Nothing. The whole day passed and Cassidy never, EVER called me, visited me, or had ANYTHING to do with me. After Jaz left, I spent most part of the afternoon curling up in my bed and crying, muttering that 'it's all my fault'.

Will I ever see her again? Is this the end of our deal? Is this really it?

I wiped a few stray tears from my cheek. Then I looked at the watch. It's almost time to get ready for going out to the club. I don't even want to go. I just want to spend the whole day wallowing in self pity and regret. 

After an hour or so, I was finally ready to go. Conveniently, someone knocked on my door.

Please be Cassidy... Please be Cassidy...

But alas, it was Jaz, all dressed up and gorgeous.

"Disappointed?" She asked, grinning. 

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

And after a few more non-playful banters, we went to the club. It was really loud (of course it was loud. It's a club, duh?). The night was still relatively young, so there were only a few people dancing on the dance floor. Others just chose to sit by the tables or by the bar and then drink. There was also a live band and a dj. I don't know why they have both. 4

We chose to sit by the stage.

The whole time we were there drinking and talking, Jaz seemed so... fidget-y and excited for a reason. Like, she has to pee or something.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom or something?" I asked her.

She rigorously shook her head. But then, she glanced at the stage, looked at me grinning and started to nod like an epileptic chicken. "Yes, yes! I want to go pee." 

My brows knotted in confusion. "What?" I was about to turn around and look at whatever got her so... weird, but she pulled me towards the bathroom.

"What is this all about, Jaz?" I asked her as she went into a cubicle.

"You'll see." Was her short reply. 

I listened for the trickle of liquid or you know, the sound that you make when you pee, but none came. I instantly came at a conclusion that she was luring me away from something. 

What is it really this time?

I decided to just play her game. Jaz had never led me astray before. 

By the time we came back, the band was on stage. Someone must have requested a song or something. I paid it no mind.

An intro to a familiar song filled the air. I frowned.

Stay With Me by Sam Smith. 

What a sad, sad song. At least, for me it is.

Guess it's true I'm no good at a one night stand 

My eyes widened. I know that voice! 

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man 

I whipped around in my chair so fast, I was afraid I would fall. And then I was greeted by the beautiful sight of Cassidy on the stage, singing and smiling sheepishly at me. 

These nights never seem to go to plan.  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Our eyes met, and slowly, everyone started to disappear. Until it was just me and Cassidy in my own little world. 

Won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need.  
This is love, can't you see?  
So darling, stay with me. 

Tears brimmed in my eyes. I felt each and every word she said. She may not be the best singer in the world, but she is enough for me. 

Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look get some self control.  
And deep down I know this will never work.  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt. 

Then she smiled at me, eyes burning with passion.

Won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need.  
This is love, can't you see?  
So darling, stay with me.

With the music still playing in the background, she spoke on the mic softly. Her eyes never once strayed away from me. 

"Sandra, I'm sorry for leaving your house. I was just hurt. Please, have me again. I love you so much." 

Then she walked down the stage and to the center of the dance floor. She smiled at me and beckoned me closer. I didn't even hesitate. I bolted from my seat and ran to her arms as the unecpected audience in the club clapped their hands and gushed over how cute the two of us looked together.

She held me close, whispering hushes on my ear as I started to sob. 

"It's alright. I'm here." She said.

I pulled away slightly and frowned at her. "You made me cry all day." 

She smiled tenderly and held my face in her hands. "I'm sorry, buttercup. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't make you cry again." 

And then she brought her face down to mine, our lips engaging in a heated kiss. 

The crowds erupted in cheers and wolf whistles, further setting my cheek on flame, but I didn't care. I have my girlfriend with me, and that's all that should ever matter.


	17. Day Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prepare tissues

It's Monday morning. I've always hated Mondays. And now, I have another reason to hate it. 

It's Cassidy and mine's last day together. 

After two glorious weeks of dating, we are about to break up. We have to, because we signed the contract. Thinking of not seeing her already makes my chest ache. Will I be able to make it through? 

That was my thoughts as I was sitting on her car. The air was heavy with a certain tension and both of us haven't spoken a word to each other yet; we haven't even gazed at each other longer than a few seconds. We both knew this is our last day. And every second that pass makes my heart break.

She cleared her throat. "Do you want to stop by the pancake house?"

I nodded absentmindedly, still thinking about our deal. 

When we arrived at the pancake house, we both sat quietly at our usual place. Holly served us, but her bright, cheery demeanor couldn't put us out of our funk. We were too down.

While eating, Cassidy spoke with a quiet, sincere voice.

"Do you want to work today?"   
I gulped, not knowing what or how to reply. I don't want to seem needy. But at the same time, I don't want to seem like I don't care. Because I really do... Care...

"Uhm... what do you suggest?" I asked, not meeting her gaze  
I heard her take a deep breath. Then she took hold of one of my hands in hers. "I don't know. I just want to spend every moment with you. While I still can..." Her voice quavered at the end and I could feel myself tearing up. 

I lifted her face up with my hand and tried my best to smile. "Then let's ditch work."

"But you love your job..." She protested slightly, not really sounding like she means it.

I grinned. "Who's gonna fire me? You're the boss, remember?" 

And then I finally saw her smile. "You have a point there." 

I leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "I always have a point. Now finish up so we can go somewhere." 

She nodded and started to eat, our hands still interwined. Her hand on mine just feels right. Like it just... belongs.

If only that was true.  
.  
If only we belong.   
We ended up in my apartment. No, it isn't what you think. We decided to just curl up and watch movies. Like, stay in the whole day and never, ever part. 

I snuggled closer to Cassidy and laid my head on her shoulder, nuzzling my face on the crook of her neck. "You smell good." I whispered.

Her breath deepened. "Stop that."

"No, you smell like strawberries." I placed tiny kisses on her neck. "I wonder if you taste like strawberries too..." I whispered in a husky voice. 

"Sandraaaaaaa..." She groaned. "Not now."

I giggled. "If not now, when?" 

"The night of our wedding day." She said, holding me closer. 

My heart swelled in pride. I tried not to think of the fact that it might actually never happen. 

 

"What if I want it now?" I asked, still nibbling on her skin.

She visibly swallowed. "T-the deal..."

"Fuck the deal." I answered. 

"My, my... what bold wo-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I slowly crawled into her lap. Then I continued to bury my face in her neck, nibbling and sucking.

"S-Sandra..." Her throat bobbed up and down sexily. "Is this what you want?" 

I pulled away and stared at her tormented sky-blue eyes. "More than anything else." 

In an instant, she flipped us over. My back hit the couch as she got on top of me, both hands clamping on my wrists and putting it above my head. I opened my legs and let her settle in between them comfortably. 

Our eyes met again and I could almost feel the sparks in the air; even taste the sexual tension.

She wanted me. 

And I wanted her.

Both of us leaned in closer until our lips met in burning passion. My skin tingled and burned and it's as if the only thing to put the fiery feeling out is her touch; her loving touch. I closed my eyes shut, feeling the way her tongue roamed all over my mouth, tasting my inside. It's so hot. And that heat slowly straveled down into my throat, to my guts, and into my already heated core.

I'm on fire. And I need her to put me out. 

I pulled her closer to me, our bodies molding together and fitting perfectly. Tentatively, I lifted my hips to rub against her, creating pleasurable friction. I heard her groan and her grip on my wrist tightened. 

She pulled away from my lips. "Sandra... you feel so good baby." She spoke in a hoarse voice.

I pulled her face towards me to kiss her again, heartbeat pounding on my ears. "You talk too much." I whispered on her skin as my kisses trailed down on her neck. 

She lifted up slightly, my mouth missing the creamy texture. She grinned and it almost completely took my breath away.

She released my wrists and sat up. Then, with the ever-present naughty smile, she started to slowly unbutton her blouse.

Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! 

My mind was screaming with every button that she undid. Creamy smooth skin was revealed in every second and I could almost feel my mouth run dry. Until the blouse was no more. She shrugged it off and if fell to the floor where it belongs. And right before me is the beautiful sight of a half naked Cassidy. She still wore her lace, push up bra, but I could almost see it. I mean, I've already seen what her breasts look like. With a little bit of imagination... 

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?"

That didn't sound bad, actually. "Maybe." 

She grinned before pulling me by my shoulders to sit up. Then, with shaking fingers, she lifted my top off. Until we were finally skin to skin. I wanted to remain like this for all eternity, but the heat inside me was too much. I reached out, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her passionately.

"God you are so hot." I managed to croak out.

"I know baby. I know." She chuckled, lightly biting my earlobe which immediately made my toes curl up. 

"Should we take this to my bed?" I asked softly.

"Later, Loves. I'm gonna take you right now, right here on the couch. Then I'm gonna take you on your bed. Again and again and again..." I felt her smile through our kiss. "Then maybe I'd take you again in the bathroom, against the wall, the kitchen... especially on your kitchen table..." She purred and I felt her hand creeping up my body, slyly caressing my side. 

Suddenly, I was again laid on my back with the goddess on top of me. A wandering hand finally made it on my breast and started to knead while I moaned and arched my back in surprise and pleasure.   
And right that moment, that EXACT moment, the door burst open. 

"Sandyyyy!" 

In my complete and utter surprise, I accidentally pushed Cassidy off me causing her to fall on the floor with an 'oof!' Then I sat up and turned towards the door where a confused Jaz stood. 

"Sandy? Why are you naked? And wh-" Her eyes widened when an equally topless Cassidy stood up beside me. 

"Babe, who interrup-... Jasmine!" Cassidy squeaked out. 

And there, the three of us stood frozen. That is, until I realized Jaz was oggling my girlfriend. 

"Jaz! Cover your eyes!" I half-screamed before picking up Cassidy's discarded blouse and handing it to her. Then I got dressed myself. 

"I am sooo sorry guys! I was just-... this is you fault Sandy!" 

I glanced at Cassidy buttoning the last few buttons of her blouse. Then I looked at Jaz. "You can look now." 

Blushing, she peeked from her fingers and when she saw that we were both dressed, she sighed in relief.

"How is this," I added hand gestures to imply the whole set up. "-my fault?" 

She glared at me. "I got a text from you, saying 'hkfkifkfk....nnn'! I was so worried. I thought that maybe you were kidnapped, or drowning, or maybe hurt. I didn't expect that you were having sex with your girlfriend!" 

My face heated up. "Oh my god Jaz." Then I felt for my phone. It was on my pocket. So that explains the text. While Cassy and I were... fumbling around... 

"Baby, you're blushing so hard right now." Cassidy whispered. Then she chuckled.

"Shut up." I lightly pushed her. Then I turned my attention on Jaz, as if saying 'what are you still doing here?'

She rolled her eyes and grunted. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna leave you two now." Then she turned to Cassidy and winked. "Have fun!"

I glared at Jaz again.

"Okay, okay! Geez. I wasn't planning on raping your girlfriend." Then, still grumbling, she left my apartment. 

"So, where were we?" Cassidy spoke on my ear, purposely doing it because she knows just how I like it.

"I believe we were about to watch '50 First Dates'." I grinned, teasing her.

"Oh right." Then she sat down and turned the TV on, leaving me frozen. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked after a while. Her eyes showed a mischievous glint while she grinned. 

I groaned and cuddled with her. After a while, she spoke again. This time, with a much more serious voice.

"Sandra, I don't think that I can do it with you." 

It took me a while before I processed what she said.  
"It's not that you're not attractive. God Sandra, you're the most gorgeous person I know. But..." Her face turned sad. "If we do 'it'... I don't think I can bear to live without you anymore. Do you understand me?" 

I nodded. I understand her because I feel the same. If we make love, we'd connect on another level; physically. It'll just add to the tough strings to cut when we part ways. And I don't think we can take any more of that. 

"Cassidy, tell me. Does your heartbeat go crazy everytime I'm near you?" I asked.

She faced me and gently took my hand. Before I know it, she put it on her chest. And I felt it, her heart. It was racing. She looked at me through her long, perfect lashes. "How about you?" 

Without another word I took her hand and put it on my chest too. Then I looked at her and found her smiling shyly. "Does that answer your question?" 

She smiled wider. "It does." Then she leaned in to lightly kiss my lips.

It never occurred to me how that moment was THE moment. It was the only moment that we needed to know to find out how true love works. 

 

"What are we doing here?" I asked, a little bewildered. We were under a large tree in a park. Not like a park park, but children's park. 

I saw Cassidy grinning. "Don't you remember this?" 

I racked my brain for memories, but nothing came up. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

She laid down on the soft grass and put her hands under her head. "I don't blame you. We were both so young. You especially."

I laid down beside her. "We?"

She smiled. "Yes. This is where we first met."  
.  
.  
.

"Oh look how fat she is." 

"Fat, fat Cass! Fat Cass!" And the children around a girl laughed. 

A chubby hand came up to wipe away tears that started to fall down her eyes. She loked down, while hearing all other kids tease her. 

I should've just stayed at home and played video games. She thought. 

"Guys, you know Cassy is so fat 500 people can't lift her up." Another bout of laughter. 

"Stop it." The girl, Cass, weakly protested. But it went on.

"Yeah. She's so fat she eats a whole cow for breakfast." 

And more kids gathered around her.

"Make that a whole herd of cows!" Another one kid joined. 

She could just stand there and cry, waiting for Guillermo to find her.

I should've just stayed home. She again thinks. 

Suddenly, she heard a chirpy, girly voice. "How about we talk about your mom who is so dumb she got hit by a parked car?" 

She looked up a saw a short girl, about 7, standing in front of her. Hands on waist and seemingly ready to fight. 

"Yeah? Well your mom is so fat she thinks the first three letters of the alphabet is KFC." The boy that teased her said again.

"Well, your mom is so dumb she doesn't know how to spell KFC." 

At that, the overweight girl stopped crying, curious of the brave girl in front of her.

"Oh yeah? Your mom is so fat she sat on the rainbow and Skittles popped out!" The now angry boy said. 

"Your mom is so dumb I would ask how old she is, but I know she couldn't count that high." And the chuckles started; in favor of the mystery girl. 

The boy, red and absolutely angry, decided to turn around and just walk away. And then young crowd began perishing. Until it was just the two girls. 

"Are you okay? He was being mean and I know I had do something." The shorter girl said. 

Cass sniffed for the last time and smiled at her savior, seeing her face for the first time. Instantly her little, innocent heart started to beat wildly at the sight of the lovely girl before her. And she was rendered speechless.

"Are you okay?" The girl continued to speak. "Don't be sad. And don't let those jerks get to you. You are very pretty, you know." 

Cassy's face became flushed, blushing. But still, she didn't speak a word. She was attacked by a sudden shyness.

"You know, you should take care of yourself more. My mom always said that we all should. So please, I don't know you... but when we meet again someday, I expect you to be the healthiest you can be. I'm not saying that being big is not good. It's just that you may get sick. I don't want you to get sick." The girl continued on, rambling. 

She's adorable.... Cassidy thinks to herself.

"So, can you promise me that? That you'll take care of yourself better?" The girl further asked.

Cassy could only nod.

"Good." The girl smiled. "Well, I have to go now. So see you!"

"Wait!" The chubby girl suddenly panicked. "What's your name?"

"Sandra. Sandra Harrison." The girl... Sandra, replied. And then, Cassidy could only watch asthe girl skipped away. 

Sandra... Such a lovely name, she thought again.

And, as a young Cassidy watched the girl skip away, she knew her life would never, ever be the same again. It took her a while, but she finally realized why she felt attached to the smiling, brave girl.

It was love.

.

.

.

"So you see Sandra? We've agreed to date for just fifteen days, but I've been loving you my whole life." Cassidy finished retelling. 

I wiped a tear from my eye. "I can't believe it was you."

Cassidy nodded and kissed my forehead. Then we stood up, still under the tree.

"So now, Sandra... I know that we both signed a contract, but I can't possibly let you go without trying for the last time." Cassidy took in a deep breath, the corner of her eyes already glistening with tears. "Please... Sandra. Please stay with me. I can't possibly live without you." 

And then, tears started to pour out. My heart hurt. It burns and aches. Because I know I will break her heart once again.

I rushed to hug her tight, trying to remember how she felt. Because this may be the last time that I could hold her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I kept repeating over and over again. 

She pulled away and looked at me with sad, questioning eyes.

"I-I can't... I c-couldn't... god!" I flung myself at her arms again. She tried to stop my raging sobs. But once I felt her own tears on my cheek, It made me cry harder. 

Until she finally pulled away. My tears blinded me, but I could see her smiling bitterly.

"I wouldn't ask why anymore. I respect your decision. At least, I'd sleep tonight knowing that I did everything in my power to make you mine." Then she turned around and started to walk away. Before she can really go though, she spoke again. 

"But this I promise: In another life, I'd make sure that we end up together. I don't know how, but I promise I will be your Prince Charming. So see you in our next lives." Then she continued to walk away towards her car. 

I'm stupid. I know.... but I've never really realized it until now. How stupid I am....

Because the moment that she entered her car, the moment she drove away and left me standing there.... that's when I finally knew. That's when it dawned on me.

 

I love her too. 

THE END


	18. Conclusion Part I

It's been a month. A month without Cassidy. A month without proper sleep and food. It has also been a month full of tears and loneliness. Ever since she left... 

Ever since I let her leave. 

Funny. You'll never know the true value of someone until you lose them. And sadly, that's what I am experiencing now. I'm stupid, aren't I? Letting her go... But if only I realized it sooner. If only I woke up from my oblivious state a second sooner, Cassidy would be in my arms.

"I love her.... Oh god I love her." I couldn't help but sob out as another used tissue went in the nearly full trash bin. 

The morning after we broke up, I stormed in her office, demanding to see her. Daisy wouldn't let me in but I literally muscled my way around. And when I opened the door, my knees sank to the ground.

She was gone. 

No one wanted to tell me where she went. No one helped. I feel so alone. And I miss her. It seems like my whole body can't function without her.

"Sandy...." Jaz entered my room and immeadiately wrapped me in her arms. "You're crying again?"

"I miss her, Jaz. I miss her so much." I sobbed in her arms.

"I know. That's why I'm helping you look for her. I promise, we will find Cassidy. And then you two can finally marry each other and have babies who I will adore so much." She said, comforting me.

That's my bestfriend. 

"B-but Jaz... how can we find someone who doesn't want to be found?" 

She sighed. "We'll find a way, Sandy. We just have to find a way."

"How can I be so stupid, Jazzy?" I whispered. "She loves me. More than anyone in this world. She gave me her whole fucking heart!" I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. "And I just threw it away like trash." 

"Shhhhh... You were confused and scared." Jaz tried to explain.

"That's not a proper reason, Jazzy." 

Then a horrible thought crossed my mind.

"Oh god... what if she found someone already?" I gasped in horror. "W-what if she tried to move on with some other dumb bi-..."

"Hey." Jaz put her hands on my shoulder and pushed me away slightly. "Sandra, that woman is crazy about you! I don't think she will move on just yet."

I frowned. "She's emotionally unstable right now. What if someone offered her comfort? What if someone seduced her and she just succu-"

"Sandra!" Jaz yelled at me.

"Jazzy!" I whined back. "I'll kill anyone who tries anything with her!" 

"Now, now.... relax. Sandy, don't turn homicidal." 

"B-but... she's mine!"

Her face twisted into a look of amusement. "I've never seen you become this possesive before."

I shot her a look. "Have you seen Cassidy? She makes Olivia Wilde and Megan Fox look like peasants!" 

She giggled and nodded in understanding. "Okay, okay.... let's look for your Cassidy." 

A few hours later:

"Have you tried her parents yet?"

I buried my face in my palm. "Yes! Even they don't know where she went. That, or they purposely withed information from me." 

Jaz groaned. "How about her brother?"

"Julian is in Paris. I've been trying to contact him for days."

 

"Has she mentioned any of her plans after your deal?"

I tried to remember. "We haven't really talked about what we'd do. We avoided the whole separation topic throughout our deal." 

"Damn!" Jaz cursed. She sat properly while I just laid on my bed. 

I closed my eyes and visualized Cassidy. Her adorable smile... her mischievous eyes... Oh god. Then I remembered the time we went to the beach. Her bikini... 

My eyes snapped open and found Jaz smirking at me. "Were you even listening?" She asked. "Or were you too busy fantasizing about Cassidy?" 

My face heated up and I cleared my throat. "Sorry."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "So, like I was saying... Cassidy must still have contact to at least one person in this city." 

I nodded. "But who?" 

"I hate not knowing anything." Jaz admitted. "I'm worse than Jon Snow." 

"Me too." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Where can she be? The world is too wide to look for a single person."

"Maybe we should just sleep on it." She suggested. 

That may be the best idea. It's already late in the evening. And we haven't had any decent sleep. Mostly me.

I nodded. "Sorry I'm dragging you into this, Jazzy. This should've been my problem."

She smiled at me and shrugged. "I'm your bestfriend. It's like my duty to suffer with you." She laughed softly. "And besides, you'd do the same with me." 

"That I'd do." I smiled.

 

My dreams were full of dazzling, blue eyes and red hair. And there were soft, pink lips. Those lips... they just compelled me to come closer and indulge myself. But everytime I take a step forward, the person seemed to be going farther away. Until I started to run, desperately running towards the mysteriously beautiful person. And then I fell. I fell into a dark, bottomless pit.

I woke up suddenly, my body jerking. One word came out of my lips.

"London." 

.

Cassidy: 1

A deep sigh went out of my dry, plump lips. Papers. Papers everywhere. Papers stacked higher than me, paper stacked everywhere I see. 

Okay, I may have exaggerated a bit. It was only a few stacks of three-inch paper works on my desk. I think I'm going to spend another lonely night here in my office.

But papers are good. Papers keep me busy. Papers help me forget my sorrows and woes. It's better than booze, trust me. 

Booze destroys your liver, dries up your brain, and gives you a terrible hangover. Paperworks, however, makes you productive.

Who am I kidding?

I'm fucking miserable.

I only cry about every five seconds, and I've only lost about 8 pounds. I've developed insomnia, and I'm pretty much close to dying. 

No, not really.

But I wish I would. It's easier just closing your eyes and finally making the pain go away. If only I could do that. But I have 17,503 people working for me throughout this country. It sucks being boss. 

I picked up the phone with weak hands and a voice with an adorable cockney accent reached my ears.

"Hello Miss Cassidy. You rang?"

"Uhhh... can you have someone give me water?"

"Sure Ma'am. What kind do you want? We have purified, distilled, tap, flavo-" 

I chuckled. "Any would do. Okay, thanks." 

A few seconds after I hung the phone up, It started to ring. I groaned. Only the most important business clients gets my office number. And honestly, I'm not in the mood to talk to some rich, snobbish bastard. But I picked it up anyway.

"This is CEO Cassidy Williams." 

A smooth, honey voice answered. "Cassidy! Baby!"

I grinned. "Mama! I miss you." 

"Cass, when are you gonna stop this little temper tantrum? London is too far. Your Papa and I are slowly slipping into depression..." 

I rolled my eyes. Mama has always been the drama queen. "Mama, I think I'm gonna stay here a while longer." I answered in a soft voice. "Besides, I'm only just a plane trip away." 

"You know, going away won't make the pain stop or hurt less."

I paused, a little surprised by her straightforwardness, but then I sighed. "I know. But I promised her, Mama..." My voice broke as my eyes started to moisten. 

"Don't cry, Honey. Sandra visited us a few days ago."

As if by instinct, my heart started to race just from hearing her name.

"S-she did? What d-did she want?" I couldn't help but stutter. My whole body just came alive.

"She was looking for you."

I think my heart just beat right out of my chest. I was speechless for some moment, my mind overthinking and making up scenarios about why would my Princess be looking for me.

"Cassy? Darling?"

What could she probably want? Maybe I have something of hers I have yet to return or something. FedEx was invented for a reason, though. 

I internally gasped.

.  
Could it be?

.

Nooooo...

.

But what if it is? 

.  
No, it really couldn't be that. Sandra can't possibly be looking for me to make up. 

.  
.  
.

Can she? 

"Cassidy Alessandra Williams!" 

I cringed at hearing my full name. "Yes Mama?" 

"Listen to me for a while. Sandra is looking for you, but we refused to tell her where you are because your Papa and I respect your decision. But I'm telling you, honey, this is not how an a grown woman resolves her problems."

I groaned. "But Mama, I have to stay away from her."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because that is what she wanted. She turned me down, Mama." My voice broke. Thinking about that moment still breaks my heart into micro pieces. 

"Cassidy, darling, forgive me. But for someone so smart, you sure are stupid." 

Ouch. Okay, coming from my mom, it did hurt a bit.

"Honey, if Sandra still wants you to stay away, why would she be looking for you?"

I paused.

Damn.

What is wrong with me? 

"So, darling, what are you going to do now?" Mama asked.

With a determined voice, I answered. 

"I'm going to get the love of my life."


	19. Conclusion Part II

Stepping out of the cab, I took a deep breath and took in a lot of air. My whole freaking future depends if I'm going to be successful this day. Let's just cross our fingers for now. 

I entered the rather large building and went straight to the automatic doors. Then, as I walked in, two security guards stopped me.

"Ma'am, can I see your access pass please?" One of them asked kindly.

Uh oh.

I smiled nervously. "I don't have one. I'm here to see Cassidy Williams."

The other, much larger guard, frowned. "I'm really sorry ma'am, but you have to make an appointment." Hmmm. In fairness, he did sound sincere. But hey! Cassidy really is here!

"But you don't understand! I have to see her." I tried reasoning. Some of the people in the lobby were already looking at the starting commotion.

"Like I said; no appointment, no entry. You need to call the secretary and then the access pass will be mailed to you."

I'm starting to get irritated.

I changed the tone of my voice. "Do you know who I am?" I tried to sound important and such. 

The two guards shook their heads.

"I'm Cassidy's girlfriend." I declared. 

Both were a little surprised, but they remained in front of me.

"You still need an access pass, Ma'am." 

I groaned. "Please? Just call her office or something. Then tell her Sandra is looking for her."

"Our boss is a very busy person. No one is allowed to disturb her. No one is even allowed to go in her office except her secretary." He patiently explained. 

"So ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now. Because if you don't, we have no other choice but to force you out." The other one said.

I silently cursed. Then I looked at them intensely.

"If I force my way in, will you shoot me?" I boldly asked. 

I didn't give them enough time to think though, because a second later, I pushed in between them and ran for the lifts.

I really hope they don't shoot me. 

 

Cassidy:

As I put the phone down, I smiled.

Wow. I'm really going to do this. I'm really going to be with Sandra. All my life, I dreamed for this to come true. And I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

With a renewed energy, I stood up too quickly, cursing as the paperweight fell on my foot. Nevermind the pain. While standing up, I quickly made a memo with excited, trembling hands.

To: All Employees  
From: Cassidy Williams, CEO  
Subject: Absence 1

Gone for a vacation. Will probably return married to a hot woman already carrying our baby. 

Please carry on with your work as best as you can. 

Thank you.

Then, with another click of the keyboard, I e-mailed it. One step done!

 

I huffed and puffed but I didn't blow any pig's house away. Instead, after I reached the 10th floor, I dashed across the whole floor and to the stairs. Many employees were looking at me strangely, like saying 'who the hell is this mad woman running around?' 

I ignored them and acted as normal as I could. At least, as normal as any woman running away from scary security guards would look like.

Oh my god. I'm sweating like a freak. I will not look good when I see Cassidy.

What if I take a detour at a nearby ladies' room? Just to freshen up. 

The moment I opened the door leading to the staircase, the lifts opened, revealing the two guards. They saw me across the room and all of our eyes widened. 

"Hey! You! Stop!"

Yeah, right. Why would I stop? I'm *this* close to reuniting with my future wife. 

I scoffed and ran like hell.

Crap. It seems like I won't have enough time to freshen up.

A few floors later: 

Now, I'm exhausted. I'm on the 56th floor and been switching from using the elevator and stairs to avoid being caught. And so far, I think I've lost the two guards. 

The last floor is 58th, and I'm going to use the stairs from now on. Damn. Kill me now. 

Cassidy, when I see you, I'm going to kiss you breathless and then I'm going to punch you for making me suffer. 

Who the fuck uses the penthouse for their office? 

I groaned and started my ascent on the stairs. Because I'm super tired, my pace is just like:

One step.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Another step.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Third step. 

As soon as I reached the 58th floor, I got on my knees and pumped my fists up, having just achieved triumph. 

"Yes! Finally!" In your faces, you dumb guards! 

Then I heard snickering.

"What the-"

I opened my eyes and saw the two guards looking like they were about to burst laughing. They looked... fresh. Not a drop of sweat on their body. 

Don't tell me they just waited for me here? 

.

.

.

.

WhattheactualfuckwasIthinking?!!!! AARARAFSHDKDKDNSHSJKAKAHAHSKKSI! 

.

One of them chuckled. "Give it up, Miss."

In surrender, I laid down on the floor.

And here I thought I was ahead of them the whole time. I thought I was SMART. 

And with strong hands they lifted me up and started to drag me towards the elevator.

But when I saw the door leading to Cassidy's office, it gave me a new strength. I started to struggle against their grips.

"Cassidy!! Cassidy! Please come out!" 

 

Cassidy:

With a wide grin, I stretched and picked up my personal phone. Then, I dialed my brother's number.

It took only a few rings, and then Julian picked it up.

"Hey, Sissy! I miss you. What's up?"

I grinned. I'm just so happy to finally know what to do. "Well, little brother. I'm inviting you to a wedding." 

"Really? Whose wedding?"

"Mine, of course." I replied gleefully.

Julian gave a short cackle. "Yeah, right. Like you have a girlfriend. Last time I heard, you were swimming in your own tears." 

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't trust me anymore?"

He laughed. "Sissy, what's the deal? Seriously."

"I am serious!" I laughed with him. "I'm marrying Sandra."

He suddenly grew quiet.

"Julian?"

"Cass, you're making me worry. Are you alright? You sound crazy. Should I call Mama and Papa?" His voice was filled with concern. And that made me laugh harder. 

"Jesus. Julian, I'm fine. Sandra doesn't know that we're gonna get married yet, but I'll let her know when I meet her." I giggled. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I groaned. "Yes! In fact, I'm going home today to reunite with her."

"You sound so happy." He commented.

"Because I am. But I'm going to become even ridiculously happier when Sandra and I meet again." 

"Then what are you waiting for? Go to her now!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay. See yah on my wedding, little brother." 

Then I hung the phone up. I was grinning like a fool. I started to gather my things. Papers, wallets, ID's...

My brows furrowed. This is taking so long.

"Fuck this." I threw my hands up in the air and left without a single thing on me. 

Then I opened the doors just in time to see a hysterical Sandra being dragged by Marco and John. I was frozen on my feet. 

Is this real? 

Or is this just another one of my hallucinations? 

"Cassidy, if you don't ask these men to release me, I swear to God I will slap you so hard you will see stars!" 

Okay. This is real. I started to panic. 

"W-wait! Marco, John! T-that's my girlfriend!"

They both turned to look at me. Then they released Sandra sheepishly. "Sorry, ma'am. It's just that she didn't have a pass. And-"

"It's alright. You did your job. You two will get a raise." I smiled at them. "Now, if you will kindly make an exit..." 

They nodded and went in the elevator. 

Now, it's just me and Sandra here.

Funny.

I tried opening my mouth, but no word came out. We just stared at each other with teary eyes. But then, she ran towards me. When she finally reached me, she put both of her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face down to hers to press our lips together. Hungrily, we devoured each other's lips and pulled each other closer. 

I missed this. I missed her. 

Then, with a gentle tug on my lower lip, she broke free from my embrace. I whimpered in protest.

"Cassidy, I only have one question for you." She asked so seriously whilst still panting. 

I nodded and waited for it. 

"How far is your place from here?" 

 

I pushed Sandra lightly against the door. Without missing a beat, our lips met again in a passionate kiss. She moaned lightly as I started to hurriedly unbutton her blouse. The need to have her... to taste her, is too much. I'm going to go crazy if I don't have her right now. 

"C-careful," she panted out. "Don't rip my clothes."  
I chuckled and buried my face in her neck. I nibbled and sucked on her skin, knowing that she loves it. "I'll buy you a new one."

"No! Don't even-!"

I smirked before grasping adequate material in both of my hands and tugging in opposite directions. Buttons came flying off. 

"Dammit! Cassidy!" She groaned. 

I just shrugged and proceeded to take my own suit jacket and silk blouse off. Sandra immediately latched on my neck, trailing kisses up my jaw.

I groaned, feeling this heat inside me. Liquid heat. A heat she can only put out. 

My hands went for her jeans and unbuttoned it. I could feel the heat radiating from her. Then I slipped the zipper down. Ugh. Why does she have to wear jeans? In a surprising show of strength, I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. 

"You are so strong." She whispered on my ear before kissing me again. 

I moaned and slid my hand on her butt and held her there while she continued to assault my mouth. Then, we broke up temporarily when I placed her on the bed and got on top of her. 

"Oh myyyy..." I whispered. "We're really going to do it..." Then I pulled back and tugged on her jeans down. 

She raised her butt from the bed and let me take her jeans off with some difficulty. Seriously, jeans look good on women, but damn! They're a lot of work. 

Everything was done quickly. With a mixture of rush and tenderness. After I got her jeans off, I slipped out of my skirt.

"Hurry, hurry..." I heard her plead. 

Then, with rushed movements, I unclasped my bra and removed my underwear. I can feel Sandra's lustful stare on my naked body. I paused for a second, letting her ogle on my assets, but I can only hold out for so long. 

I jumped on her and starting kissing her hungrily again. 

"Hmmmm..." she moaned out, letting me settle in between her legs. "You are so hot. I love your body." 

"You're hotter." I broke away for a moment. "But I still can't believe we checked in in a hotel just to do this." Then I giggled. 

She laughed with me. "Well, your house is too far. And I desperately need you." 

I grinned and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. "I'm not complaining."

With a sneaky hand, I managed to unhook her bra. I couldn't help but giggle at the surprised expression on her face as I suddenly waved the discarded bra in front of her.

"Your bra looks good. But it looks even better if it's not on you." Then I winked at her. 

Her face flushed and I swear, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. She's the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"I love you, Sandra." I whispered while staring at her equally beautiful eyes. 

"I love you too, Cassy." She timidly replied, still blushing profusely but looking at no other than me. 

I can't believe it. It feels like my heart is going to burst! That confession... Finally! 

Tears welled up in my eyes. 

"Don't cry." She said, soothing me. "It only took me a couple of seconds to realize how much I loved you. Unfortunately, that was after you left." 

I rested my forehead against hers. "I'm not leaving you ever gain, sweetheart. You're stuck with me now." 

She grinned. "Good." Then she pulled my head in for another earth-shattering kiss.

With skilled hands, I managed to take her underwear off. And now, we're skin to skin.

"You are so sexy..." I whispered in awe. And it's all mine. Sandra is mine. 

"And so are you." She grinned impishly. So cute  
With shaking fingers, I cupped one of her breasts while burying my face in her neck once again. I know it drives her crazy. And in turn, her little whimpers and moans drive me crazy.

I adjusted our legs so that I was straddling one of her legs while my other leg was directly on her excited center. Slowly, I started a slow grind. The first touch got both of us gasping and then moaning. 

"Oh! Jesus..." She moaned directly on my ear as I bit my lip to hold back a moan. But it still came out as a throaty whimper anyways. 

I felt her nails lightly scratching my back as I started to build up speed. 

"It can't be this good..." I barely let out as the unbelievable pleasure kept coursing through my nerves.

Sandra started to arch her body and together, we developed a good rhythm. Oh my... It's like my hips had another mind. It started to move on its own. Faster, needier... 

"C-Cassy.." Sandra cried out. "I love you so much."

"Ohmygodness... I-I love you too baby.." 

After a few more seconds, we reached the highest peak of our pleasure, crying out each other's names. It was amazing. A moment I'd treasure forever. 

I collapsed on Sandra.

Oh wow. 

Oh wow. 

Oh wow. 

Oh wow. 

My mind can't even function right now.

Oh wow. 

I heard Sandra chuckle. With an amused expression, I lifted my head up to look at her.

I never should've had. 1

She looked glorious. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and untamed, just-fucked hair. 

And now, I'm starting to get turned on again.

"Cassy, babe... Don't tell me you want me again?" She asked with a puzzled face. 

I smiled at her and pecked her lips. "Can't help it. You're gorgeous. And I love you."

She grinned mischievously. Then, in an instant, she flipped us over so that she was partially on top.

With a silly grin, she straddled my hips completely. I feel her... on my stomach. Oh my god. 

"Good. Because I'm not done with you yet." Then she leaned in and licked my earlobe, making me have goosebumps. 

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard.

Oh my.... 

.

. 

MUCH MUCH MUCH LATER: 

.

. 

"I feel violated." I suddenly blurted out. 

Sandra nudged me at the ribs with her elbows, making me start to giggle.

"Shut up." She said before snuggling beside me. "You never once protested." I kissed the top of her head.

"You are a superstar in bed, baby-cakes." 

She yawned. "I know..." 

I pulled the covers higher on our naked bodies. "Seriously, I never thought you had it in you to take control. But damn, was that hot..." 

She giggled and reached out to kiss my cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me, feed me, take care of me... I can think of a thousand things right now." I grinned when I saw her eyes open. 

"Cassy, I never meant to fall for you. But I did anyways." She gave me her most radiant smile. I think my heart just took off and leapt out of the window. But then, she added, "What now?"

That made me think. Wait... 

"Wait here." I gave her another peck on the lips before bolting out from the bed naked. I went to the bathroom and looked for something. 

Oh thank God they have it here!

Grinning, I returned to the bed.

"Did you wash your hands?" My Princess asked.

I giggled and got on the bed. "I didn't use the bathroom. Now, please hold out your left hand." 

When she did so, I took out the pack of dental floss I was hiding on my back. I cut a short string and threw the rest behind me. 

"I'm sorry, but this was the only thing I could find on such a short notice." I smiled at her and started to tie the string on her left ring finger. "You asked if what's next?" 

I grinned and finished up tying the string. When I looked up, Sandra was starting to tear up.

"Princess, what's next after the 15 days with me, is forever." I gave her a gentle smile. "Princess, will you be my Queen? Be my Queen and be with me not for 15 days nor for months nor years.... But for the rest of our lives?" 

And with that, Sandra bawled her eyes out. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes you stupid idiot! I hate you for being so romantic!" But then she tackled me on the bed and started sobbing on my shoulder. 

Of course, I cried with her.

"But you better buy me a real engagement ring!" 

 

And with that, we laughed. Together.


	20. Epilogue

Cassidy:

The gentle light coming from the small opening of the window drapes woke me up from a very beautiful dream of someone with gorgeous brown eyes.

I instantly smiled, based on instinct, and sat up slowly; careful not to wake the sleeping bulge beside me. Then, I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together for a brief prayer.

Lord God, thank you for giving me another day to live and make my loved ones happy. I hope you take care of me this day as you've done ever since I was a small kid. 

I took a glance at the person sleeping soundly beside me and smiled.  
Please, also take care of my wife. She's everything to me. Don't let her become overly hormonal today. Really. I beg you. Please. 

Amen.

And, with a sign of the cross, I finished my morning prayer. Then I leaned down and gently snuggled against my wife.

Sandra. Sandra Harrison-Williams. 

Yup. We got hitched a month after I proposed with the dental floss. Thinking of that incident now, that was really cute. But also kind of embarassing. What were we, five-year-olds? 

Oh! Also we've been married for about a year and two months now. And let me tell you, we're still not over with the so-called 'honeymoon phase'. I can't get enough of Sandra, and she can't get enough of me. 

Pleasantly surprised when an eye peeked open, I leaned in and kissed my wife. "Good morning cupcake."

She grinned and pulled my head back down for another kiss. "Mmmmm... Morning baby."

But of course, I couldn't forget the newest addition to our family.  
Grinning, I pulled the sheets down and palmed Sandra's big belly. And when I say big, I mean that she's pregnant. 

Yes again. Sandra is 22 weeks pregnant with our baby girl. We just went to her doctor yesterday to get an ultrasound. And it turns out, we're getting a girl! Not that the sex really matters to me (even though I actually wanted to have a girl while Sandra wanted a boy). 

I delivered a kiss on Sandra's belly and caressed it softly. "Good morning kiddo. I'm your other mom. I'm actually your kinder, more beautiful mom." Then I giggled when Sandra lightly punched me. She still hurts me occasionally. "Baby, your other mom just punched me. See what I mean?" 

"Get up here." Sandra growled before pulling me up and kissing me passionately. "I love you so much, you know that?" She whispered on my lips. 

"And I love you more." I smiled and kissed her nose. "What are we gonna name our baby?" 

"Hmmmm... Oh yeah. We haven't talked about it yet." She slightly pulled away and had this thoughtful expression on her face. "What do you want to name our kid?"

"Nugget." 

That earned a dirty look from her. "You want to name our child 'Nugget'?

I nodded. "Nuggets are delicious." 

"Shut up. Just because something is delicious doesn't mean it qualifies as a name." 

"Oh yeah? Watch me. I'm gonna name our baby 'Nugget'. Or some other delicious food." Then, my smile turned mischievous. "How about we name her 'Puss-" 151

"Oh my god!" I was cut off when Sandra covered my mouth. "You are terrible!" I started giggling and soon she laughed with me. Okay, I am a grown woman with the maturity of a middleschooler. So sue me. 

 

"Why not?" I grinned. "It tastes delicious too!" 

Sandra lighty slapped the back of my head. "I want to name her Akia though. Spelled A-K-I-A." 

"It sounds like IKEA. I don't like it." 

She glared at me. "Well, it sure is better than 'Nugget' or 'Pussy'!" 

I couldn't take it. I started laughing my ass off. Oh my god. I can't believe she actually said that word.

"Babe..." Oh my god. I couldn't control the giggs. "You are sooooooo-" 

I only stopped when I saw Sandra's eyes welling with tears. Oh no. 

Oh no.

Not the hormones! 

"You don't like 'Akia'? Why?" Her voice croaked and cold sweat started to come out of my pores. "You think it's stupid? You think I'M stupid?" 

And now she started crying.

"Baby no! You're not stupid. Please don't cry..." I hate it when she cries.

"Go away! I hate you! I can't believe I married someone who would want to name their kid 'Nugget'!" Then she turned away from me while I really started to panic. 

"Baby, I love you so much. You know what? Akia is the best baby name in the universe. Let's name our baby Akia." I nervously said, hoping to calm her sobs down. 

"Really?" She asked, still turning away from me.

"Yes. Please don't cry."

And then she finally faced me, smiling so wide I think it hurt. Wow. She's messed up. (Don't tell her I said that!) 

"I love you Cassy." She said sweetly before leaning in and kissing my lips. "As a reward, you get to choose the middle name." 

Yay. Yipee me. -_- 

"Babe, I want Nug-"

"Anything but 'Nugget'." She interrupted. 

Why is she asking me to choose then? Ugh. But since I love this woman so much, I just nodded. "How about 'Alexis'?" 

She smiled and caressed my hair. I love it. "'Alexis is beautiful, babe. But why don't we change the E to Y? It becomes Alexis." 

Alexis? Is she planning on torturing our kid with the hard spelling? But since I want to make her happy, I nodded. Again. She always gets the last say. In everything. 

But I love her. And I can always call little Akia 'Nugget' anytime. It's gonna be her nickname. 

"Okay. Akia Alexis Harrison-Williams." I summarized for her. She smiled, incredibly pleased. 

"Do you think we still have time?" She asked.

My eyebrow raised in amusement. "For what?"

She didn't answer and just pulled my head down for a breathtaking kiss. Then, her kisses traveled down on my neck, sucking and nibbling.

Oh. Well, it's turning out to be a win-win situation. Guess agreeing with her is always... fruitful. 

I grinned and sat up to remove my big, sleeping shirt. Aside from that, I wasn't really wearing anything. Then, carefully, I sat myself between Sandra's legs, gently spreading them apart. 

"Cassy..." Sandra groaned. "We have to hurry. My mom is visiting us."

I winked at her. "Just leave it up to me." 

Sandra was wearing a sleeping shirt too so I just pulled it up slightly, going over her breasts. Oh my god, one thing I love about Sandra being pregnant: Her boobs grew bigger (Not that I didn't like her breasts before). Sadly, I'm not allowed to touch it sometimes 'cause she said the sisters were tender. Pssssh. That like giving a kid a present but not allowing them to open it. Unfair. 

I just can't resist, so I gave her baby bump another kiss, making Sandra smile tenderly. "Baby Akia, I hope you can cover your ears for this." I said, seeming like talking to my unborn child, and listened as Sandra giggled. 

"Baby, you're stalling."

I let my kisses trail down from Sandra's belly button and lower.... and lower...

 

"Cassidy Alessandra Williams!" 

I cringed. I never should've told her my middle name. Now she's ten times scarier. Damn it. 

I need to run. NOW! 

To the basement! 

Quietly, I started to move and about a few meters later, I realized we don't have a basement. 

"Cassy babe, where are you?"

Oh shit. Her voice is much closer now. I quickly hid behind the door, hoping that if I keep quiet, she wouldn't find me. 

I've been hiding from her for the past two hours. No, I love her. I really do. But Sandra is six months pregnant and is out to make my life difficult. 

Her footsteps sounded closer and until its directly in our room. My heartbeat raced as she got closer. Then, in an instant, the door I was hiding behind was yanked open. 

"B-babe! You're h-here!" I tried to feign excitement and hoped I didn't sound or looked too guilty  
She glared at me. "I've been looking for you for the past hour. Have you been avoiding me?!"

My eyes widened. "A-avoiding you? What? O-of course not." I let out a nervous laugh. "I was just..." My eyes roamed around the room while I tried to think of some reason why I'm behind the door. "-admiring the wallpaper! Yeah! I was admiring the wallpaper!" 

Lame. I know.

The tip of her ears went red as with her whole face. She looked as if she is ready to murder someone. 

I'm done for.

She took a calming breath and closed her eyes. "You will not sleep in this house tonight." 

Then she turned around and walked away.

Ouch. That's the third time I've been kicked out this month. 

I followed her. "Babe, be reasonable. What if something happened to you? What if-"

She turned her cold gaze towards me. "I'll call Jaz. At least she's better than a wife who doesn't want me." And then she started crying. 

Oh shit. Double Triple Ffffff.... Shit!

"Honey, I love you. I-"

She pushed me away. "You love me now?! How about when I was looking for you an hour ago?! You don't want me anymore because I'm fat and I'm ugly!" 

I panicked. "Sweetheart, you're not fat nor ugly. You are carrying a child. Our child. And that makes you the most beautiful woman in the world." Then I wrapped my arms around her. 

She still glared at me, tears running down her eyes. "You did this to me! I'm fatter than a whale and my feet hurt! I can't see my feet, getting up in the morning is a damn struggle and peeing feels weird!" 

Okay, that almost made me smile, but I kept a straight face. 

"What are you doing?!"

I kneeled in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sandra, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I won't do it again."

I heard her sigh. "Cassy, get up. I'm sorry too..."

Hiding a smile, I got up eagerly and kissed her. "I love you so much, Sandra. Don't ever think for a second that I don't." 

She smiled at me after kissing me back. "You're still sleeping at the guest room."

I groaned and rested my forehead on her shoulder. "Can I do something to change your mind?" 

She giggled. I love hearing it. "You can. Not that I can easily be convinced."

I licked her neck and felt her whole body tense and relax. "Oh trust me. I can be very persuasive."

Then, without another word, I pulled her back into our bedroom slowly. 

.

Some months later: 

.

The sound of a crying infant woke me up. I tried to go back to sleep, but groaned when Sandra lightly kicked my butt. Literally. 

"It's your turn to tend to the baby." She grumbled. 

Reluctantly, I got up and stumbled my way into the next room.

"Have a baby, they said. It is going to make your life complete, they said..." I grumbled as I opened the door. Well, right now, all I want is complete sleep. 

I tried to convince Sandra to hire a nanny. But she refused, saying that we had to raise little Nugget by ourselves. I tried arguing with her, but what did I tell you? She always gets the last say in everything. 

I reached for Nugget in the crib and held her. "There, there Nugget. Mommy is here."

She slowly began to stop crying. I checked if her diaper is full. Hmmm. Not really. But I changed it anyways.

She started crying again the moment I laid her down on the changing table. "Nugget, please don't cry. I know you want to exercise your lungs and try your vocal range, but can you do it in the morning?" 

I did the deed quickly and picked her up. Then I rocked her gently, humming a song. I didn't sing because Sandra said I might scare the baby. Psshhh. I have a very good singing voice. 

I kissed the side of Nugget's head and rocked her some more. The moment I saw her, I instantly fell in love with her. She looked so vulnerable. So little. Yes, I love her and her Mom to death. But honestly, I don't think I want to have another kid. Or at least, a kid that Sandra will carry. Next time maybe, I will do the whole pregnant thing and see if how she will feel about being kicked out of the house. 

I still remember the horrible but wonderful day Sandra gave birth to Nugget. One of my fingers suffered a hairline fracture, Sandra cursed and called me every name in the book, and then she punched me in the face. She said it was an accident, but up to this day, I still don't believe her fully. 

But I love her. And I love Nugget. They're both my world. 

Nugget has a mop of curly, brown hair. Then, she got Sandra's eyes. Sandra said Nugget has my mouth, but I'm doubtful. It's so tiny. How can she tell the difference?

If you're wondering about our method of conception, it's artificial insemination. We chose Julian as our donor, figuring the baby will have a greater chance having both of our physical features since it has some of my genes.  
Giving little Nugget one last kiss, I laid her down on her crib and watched her for some minutes. Then, I returned to Sandra and mine's bedroom.

"What did Kia want?" Sandra sleepily asked as I snuggled closer to her. She pulled my arm and wrapped it around her waist. 

"She was just wanting some attention." I yawned and buried my face in Sandra's hair. It smells so flowery. 

"You need to shave your legs." She murmured. 

"I know." I replied. Then we both fell asleep. 

***************************

A few years later: 

(Sandra:)

I signed a couple of documents in my office before stretching out and taking a deep breath. I have my own business now, Kia is 6 and a half, and my wife is still a kid. 20

The door to my office burst open and Kia came in running. She went straight to me and got into my lap.

"Mom, mommy Cass broke your vase." She reported. 

And then the door burst open again, revealing my huffing wife. "Whatever that child told you, it's a lie!" She started. 

I looked at the two of them back and forth with a puzzled face. "What happened?" I made the mistake of asking. 

They started talking at the same time, glaring at each other while at it. 

See what I have to put up with? 

"Okay, okay, stop. You two, stop." They both huffed and pouted. From the moment that Kia could crawl, she and Cassidy never got along. They were too much alike to get along. They had the same laugh, the same naughty smile, and sometimes, they even think the same. 

I looked over at Cassy. "What happened?"

"She took my phone and ran across the room. I ran after her and she bumped into your vase from Mongolia or whatever."  
"But Mom," Kia started with pouting and puppy dog eyes, "she has nudy photos in her phone. I saw it." 

My stare sharpened and went straight to a shocked Cassidy. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. "B-babe, I can explain... I-" 

I went back to Kia. "Kia, please go out and kindly ask some maid to clean up the vase. Then you can ask Guillermo to take you to your Aunt Jasmine's house. You can play with Cindy there." 

She smiled so wide and clapped her hands in glee. Then, she kissed my cheek and stuck her tongue out at Cassidy before running outside. 

"Why that-"

"So," I interrupted her and slowly stood up. "Do you mind telling me why you have nude photos in your phone?" I asked in a sweet manner and watched as she swallowed hard. 

I walked closer to her until I gripped her shirt tightly and lightly pushed her to walk backwards. 

"I-I was just using them t-to be models for my p-painting." She nervously replied as we reached the couch and I forced her to sit down before straddling her lap. 

"Babe, we both know you can't paint worth shit. Kia can draw better than you." I scoffed and dipped my head in her neck to place small bites. "Am I not enough for you?" 

She groaned. "Darling, I love you. You're all I need." 

I grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, taking it off her. I immediately kissed the soft skin exposed. "Then why have them?"

She just moaned in response. "I was about to delete them."

I chuckled richly. "Sure you were. I don't really care now. Because I'm gonna make you forget about them." 22

I got off her lap and kneeled down on the floor, never taking my eyes off her. Then I yanked her shorts down with her underwear. Without a second more, I dove right in. 23

*A few orgasms later* 

I wiggled atop a very much naked Cassidy, trying to make myself comfortable.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked.

"No, you're just right." She smiled and kissed my lips. "God how I love you."

I smiled and put my head on her shoulder. "I love you too. But we should get dressed. Kia will return soon."

"How about we call Jasmine to have Kia sleepover at their place?" She suggested.

Kia would love that! She adores her Aunt Jazz and has made a bestfriend out of Cindy, Jazz' daughter. And guess who Jazz married? 

It's Julian, of course. They met at our wedding and a month after that, Jazz found out she was pregnant. Haha. They didn't have a lot of drama in their lives. 

"Okay, but you call and ask Jazz. I don't want her to tease me." I huffed.

Cassidy giggled. "Okay. Hand me your phone."

"But it's on my office table. It's sooooo far." I complained. 

"Okay. I will get it, but you call Jasmine."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll get it." I got up from her and took my phone from my desk. Then I handed it to Cassidy and laid back down on her body.

"Hello Jaz. It's me, Cassidy. Yeah, I was wondering if maybe you could let Nugget sleep over there?"

I secretly smiled when Cassidy called Kia 'Nugget'. Countless times, I told her not to. But she's so damn stubborn. 

"No, we are not about to have a sex marathon." Cassidy laughed while I just died inside.

"Okay. Totally. Just call us when something happens. Yeah. Okay, I owe you one. And Sandra says 'hi'." 

I glared at Cassidy before frowning. She finished her phone call and put the phone away.

"We're in the clear. They're gonna have Nugget there." She kissed my forehead and grinned. "God! I feel like we're 23 and 24 again."

I smiled and nodded. "I know. I hope we stay this way."

"Babe, of course we're always gonna be this way. Nugget may grow up, find some boy or girl to marry and move out, but you and I?" She grinned. "We will still have each other." 

Oh god how I love this stubborn, immature woman in front of me. She's no Prince Charming. Hell, she's not even a Princess Charming. -Too dirty minded. Our life sure as hell isn't a fairy tale either. We fight, I hit her sometimes, and we scream at each other. Yup, it isn't a fairy tale. But you know what? 

We still lived happily ever after. 

.

.

-THE END-


End file.
